Not Your Homecoming
by BleedingMascara23
Summary: Alex and Joshua snuck out to Toluca Lake when they came back...everything started to change *SPOILER* rating may change for later chapters
1. Toluca Lake

**Not you're Homecoming**

**Authors Note: Ok well this is my first ever fan fiction! So please excuse any bad punctuation etc. And I hope all you SH fans enjoy the story!!**

**This is basically a twisted version of the events that took place in the game...if you are currently playing the game and don't want to know the ending then SPOILER alert...you can't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the silent hills!**

Alex had been having trouble sleeping all night and from the tossing and turning on the bunk below him; Josh was not having any luck either. Without hesitation, Alex climbed down the short ladder of the shared bunk beds and gently shook Josh's shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Josh asked quietly as he looked up at his older brother.  
"Get dressed" Alex whispered.

The water on Toluca Lake was rather intimidating at night at the two shepherd boys sat in the small wooden boat.

"Why are we out here Alex?" Said Josh timidly.

"What's the matter, you scared?" Alex teased.

"No, I'm cool. It's just...Dad _never_ lets us out on the lake" said the younger Shepherd; obviously afraid of getting in trouble, Alex on the other hand was more annoyed at the mention of Adam Shepherd.

"Well not you anyway, Dad thinks you're a little baby who can't do anything on his own." Alex retorted.

"Oh yeah? Then why did he give me this!" Joshua replied as he took off the Shepherd family ring that had been concealed under his T-shirt.  
"Dad said it's worth more than a million dollars!"

"Let me see that." Alex demanded as he abruptly took the ring out of Joshua's small hands. Examining the Silver ring, Alex couldn't believe that Joshua had received the family ring instead of him. Alex was the first born of the family and yet he had never received anything of such sentimental worth.

"What a piece of crap!" Alex laughed trying to hide the deep envy in his voice.

"Give that back it's mine!" Joshua yelled as he tried to grab the ring that was now being waved teasingly in front of him by the older Shepherd.

Joshua's anger grew quickly as he stood up and began trying to pull the silver chain from Alex's grasp. Both of the brothers began a tugging match (josh doing most of the tugging) for the silver ring.

Then it all happened so quickly,  
Alex felt the chain leave his grip as Joshua began to fall backward on the boat.

Alex then stood quickly and grabbed his little brother's wrist and pulled him back on his feet again, slowly Alex let go of Josh's wrist as they both sat back in their wooden seats on the boat.

Neither said a word as Joshua dropped the Shepherd ring in disgust onto the floor of the boat, how could they let a stupid ring get in between them like that! Josh could have died all over some silly ring.

Alex knew he had to make things right again between him and josh.

Slowly Alex rowed them both back to dry land, neither said a word the whole way back.

Alex helped Joshua out of the boat then pulled the younger Shepherd into a tight bear hug.

"I'm so sorry buddy." Alex whispered as he hugged his little brother.  
"Me too." Replied josh as the two walked back home.

The two Shepherd kids stepped quietly through the front door only to find Lillian Shepherd sitting in her usual rocking chair by the window.

'_Oh shit!' _Alex thought as Lillian turned toward the boys.

**well that's all for chapter one...I know it was a bit short but I mainly just wanted to establish the relationship. The next chapter will be longer and have more events from the game in it such as the order and crazy monsters! I will try to update as quick as possible! I hope you guys like this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!! : P**


	2. Catatonia

**Authors Note: ok well I said I would try and update as quickly as possible. And for all you people who have played homecoming, I know the Shepherd house technically doesn't have the TV in the downstairs lounge room where Lillian sits...but it works a lot better with the story so please just excuse that...and if you wondering what monster is in this chapter it's called a Schism. ****Also I did a bit of POV changing in this chapter between Alex and Josh...I will try not to make a habit of that.  
I did promise longer chapters so hopefully this is up to everyone's standards?**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the silent hills**

Catatonia 

apparently the two brothers were not in as much trouble as Alex thought.

The minute Alex had seen Lillian turn and stare at both he and Josh Alex expected to get scolded then get the major scolding from his father, but Adam was nowhere to be found.

"Your father got a call from Mayor Bartlett; He said he needed see him at the Town Hall immediately." Lillian said as she continued to knit some kind of sweater.

This was all very strange; Adam had been called down to the Town Hall many times but never this late at night.

"Why would Dad have to go there so late?" Alex asked as he looked down at Josh who was standing by his side holding onto the end of his T-shirt.

"I'm not sure Alex. Why don't you two boys go back to bed; it's getting late." Lillian said rather absently.

"Ok Mommy." Said Josh as he ran up to Lillian and hugged her.

Both of the brothers then walked to their room completely amazed at what they had just gotten away with. Hopefully it would stay that way even when their father got home.

"Alex. Alex. Wake up!" Josh Whispered as he impatiently shook his older brother.

"What's wrong Josh?" Alex croaked quietly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"There's fog everywhere outside!" Josh exclaimed excitedly as he ran over to the window and drew open the curtains.

Alex winced slightly at the sudden bright light, then once his eye's adjusted climbed down the bunk ladder and walked over to the window where the youngest shepherd was pointing.

The fog was awfully thick, but nothing uncommon on a cold winter morning.

Alex looked at the alarm clock on the desk across from the bunk beds; it read 7:04am. Alex sighed in frustration and turned to Joshua.

"Josh trust me you will see plenty of fog in your lifetime. Go back to sleep."

"No, I can't." Josh pressed as he turned away from the window to face Alex who was now retreating back to the warm comfort of his bed.

"Well, then go watch cartoons or something."

"Ok!" Josh piped as walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs to the lounge.

When Joshua arrived at the bottom of the stairs he noticed that Lillian was still in her rocking chair.

"Mom, have you been sitting here all night?" Josh asked as he hesitantly walked over to Lillian.

"Joshua? What are you doing up so early?"

Josh was starting to really worry about Lillian; she had been acting very strange since Adam left last night.

"I don't know...Mom are you Ok?"

"yes dear I'm fine. Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Lillian asked as she stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok." Josh replied then followed his mother into the kitchen.

After Josh was finished eating his toast he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, as he was walking up the hall josh opened his bedroom door only to be met with Alex's quiet snoring, Josh then tiptoed into the bathroom.  
When Joshua was done in the bathroom he walked downstairs and noticed Lillian had moved back to her rocking chair, it was rather eerie in the house with everyone quiet, the only sound was the creaking of Lillian's chair as she slowly rocked back and forth.

'_Maybe mom's waiting for dad...'_ Joshua thought as he walked to the backdoor of the house.

Slowly Joshua turned the bronze coloured knob of the door; careful not to alert Lillian, Then walked out onto the wooden porch.

The wind blew softly across Josh's face making him wish he had worn a jacket instead of just a T-shirt. Slowly Josh stepped down the two wooden steps each making annoying creaks under his weight.

Josh was extremely curious about his father's absence but assumed if it were anything serious Lillian would have mentioned it, besides the adults of Shepherd glen were rather strange at times with their secret meetings and dinner parties; which Josh had always hated getting all dressed up for.

Josh sat in one of the vacant swings in the cold and empty backyard, lightly swinging just enjoying the fresh air and the sounds of the tree's blowing in the wind.

As Joshua was swing back and forth he noticed a strange noise coming from the bushes on the other side of the wooden fence. Hesitantly Joshua stood and walked over to the fence.

Josh was a tad too short to see over the fence so he stood on a large rock that was nearby and then placed both of his hands on the top of the fence to keep his balance.

The sight before the nine year old was horrifying, a creature that had the body of a human and neck that was long and hung down to its waist, at the end of its neck was a large blade like structure that swung slightly as it walked.

Joshua could not believe what he was seeing! This kind of thing only happened in horror films right?

Josh put his hand over his mouth to try and hold himself back from screaming, he did _not_ want to get that things attention. Joshua quickly jumped down from the rock he had been standing on and ran back into the house.  
Lillian didn't even notice as Joshua ran through the lounge and up the stair case.

Suddenly Alex felt something pound into him, his eyes burst open and he jolted upright only to find Joshua on the verge of tears.  
"Josh what the hell are you doing!?" Alex grunted as he looked at the young Shepherd who was now sitting at the end of Alex's bed with a horrified expression.

"There's a monster outside!!" Josh yelled

Alex had heard this all before...Josh had many times awoken in the middle of the night because of nightmares, that's why Josh now had possession of Alex's old flashlight.

"I've told you before; the 'bogeyman' doesn't exist." Alex reassured

"But there _is _a monster outside. I'll even prove it!"

"Ok...show me the monster." Alex sighed.

Alex was surprised to find his mother still in her rocking chair knitting a red sweater.

"Has Mom been sitting there all morning?" Alex whispered as he quietly followed Joshua.

"Yes. Now hurry up, I gotta show you the monster!" Josh replied as he tugged his brother's hand impatiently.

The fog was still thick outside, and Josh was quite eager to take Alex to backyard fence.

"The monster was here." Joshua said as he stood on the large grey rock he had previously.

Alex was tall enough to look over the fence just by standing there, but when he looked over there was nothing to be found except a few twigs a bush.

"Right...that's one hell of a monster you've got there." Alex teased then ruffled Joshua's hair, the youngest Shepherd had never liked it when he got his hair ruffled; but that never stopped Alex from doing it.

"I-it was right here!" the smaller Shepherd said while franticly looking around for the missing monster.

"Are you sure it wasn't ju-."

"No. There was a monster!" Josh interrupted.

Alex knew there was no monster; He would just have to convince Josh as well.  
"Ok Josh. I'm just going to go upstairs and get changed out of my Pj's, then we can go find your monster. Alright?"

Joshua smiled at his caring older brother. "Thanks Alex."

"No problem kiddo." Alex replied with a smile and another ruffle of the younger brunette's hair.

Joshua followed Alex inside; mainly because he did not want to be alone with that _thing_.

Joshua waited patiently in the lounge for his older brother to return. The whole time was spent in a awkward silence, Lillian hadn't said the word the whole time; she just kept knitting.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"When is Dad coming home?"

"Soon Joshua. Soon."

Joshua was beginning to grow impatient with Lillian's strange behaviour; the brunette opened his mouth to say something but then closed it when he saw Alex walked down the staircase.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2!  
I really hope you guys like it, now the next chapter is when things will start to get really eventful and more SH homecoming stuff will happen. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. In Water

**Authors Note: hi everyone just wanted to say thanks to all you people who read and enjoy this story! I know that in homecoming Alex has to take that special hand gun to Curtis to get fixed...But for everything in the story to fall into placed I'm going to have to change a few things. And finally the monster I put in this chapter is called a Lurker.**In Water

"Ok Josh. I'm ready to go find this monster of yours." Alex stated as he made his down the stairs in the Shepherd family home.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's

* * *

"Alex?"

Both boys looked shocked at Lillian who for once had actually said something.

"Yeah Mom?"

Alex slowly made his way over to his mother.  
It must have been something of importance, because if Lillian ever needed assistance with anything she would either ask Adam or Joshua.

"When you and Joshua are done playing your little game, would you mind taking this to Judge Holloway for me?" Lillian asked while holding up the letter for Alex to see.

"Umm, Ok." Alex said then gently took the letter from Lillian's pale hand and placed it in his brown jacket pocket.

"Did you want me to take it to Judge Holloway's house? Or to the Town Ha-"

"No. You boy's are to _never _go to the Town Hall again!" Lillian interrupted.

"Why? We have been there plenty of times before."

"Just please boys, don't ever go there again."

Alex and Joshua both looked at each other with a freaked out expression on their faces.

Suddenly a loud roar sounded from somewhere in the house.

"What was that!?" Alex asked.

"The basement." Lillian said rather gloomily  
"Alex I'm scared!" Josh Whispered as he clung to the older Shepherd's side.

"Don't worry buddy, everything will be Ok."

To be perfectly honest, Alex was getting a little freaked out as well, that noise was certainly no human or animal.

And to make matters worse Lillian didn't even seem fazed by the White noise.

"I'm gunna go check it out." Alex exclaimed whilst walking toward the Basement stairs.

"I'll come too."

"No Joshua, you stay here." Alex ordered.

Alex could hear Joshua's annoyed grumbling even halfway down the Basement stairs.

"What the fuck!?" Alex said surprised at the sight before him.

The whole Basement was flooded with water!

Slowly Alex descended down the stairs and into the cold water; which thankfully only went to Alex's knees.

Alex stopped walking when he noticed some bubbles on the surface of the water; a few more appeared but then soon burst.

Then suddenly a creature jumped out from the surface of the water. Shocked, Alex scrambled backward just dodging the monsters large steel claws by a few inches.

The creatures face had nothing more than a large slit going down which appeared to act some sort of mouth. Joshua heard the commotion down stairs and decided to investigate.

"Alex is everything Ok down there?"

"Josh stay upstairs!!" Alex snapped

Alex prayed that for once Josh would just listen and stay put, and thankfully he did.

The older Shepherd slowly backed away from the growling creature, he couldn't keep this up forever; he was going to have to kill it.

Alex's eyes quickly scanned the room for anything he could use to defend himself. There didn't seem to be anything of use except a pipe which had one end completely detached and the other just rusted enough for Alex to break it off.

Keeping his eye on the creature stalking him, Alex then put all of his effort into breaking the rusted pipe, and it didn't take long before 'snap!' the pipe was free.

The Monster took another swipe at Alex but failed to complete the attack when the rusty pipe Alex was holding collided with the side of its face.

The creature was then thrown to one side by the sheer force of the blow, Alex braced himself as the creature's body fell under the cloudy water.

After a few minutes of waiting the monster did not return to the surface.

With a sigh of relief Alex returned upstairs to his anxiously awaiting brother.

"What the heck was going on down there!?" Joshua asked while running to the older Shepherd.

"There was this thing down there!"

"What did it look like?" Joshua asked curiously.

"Like a monster..." Alex mumbled as he walked into the lounge.

_'Alex saw the monster too!?' _Joshua thought while following his older sibling.

"What the hell was that thing in the Basement!?" Alex yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alex..." Lillian replied absently, while staring out the window.

"

Why are you acting so weird!?"

"Alex honey, could you please take that letter to Judge Holloway now?"

"Fine. C'mon Josh lets go." Alex grumbled.

Alex then briskly walked through the front door with Joshua following not far behind.

* * *

**Well thats all for chapter 3!**

**hope you guys enjoyed it! hehehe wasn't alex's little fight with the lurker fun!? anyways i apologize for this chapter not being as long as the previous one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Missing Person

**Authors Note:**

Ok well this chapter is when things are going to start getting interesting. Alex and Josh are going out onto the streets of Shepherd's Glen...I wonder what could happen. The monster in this chapter in called a Feral. And for those who haven't played Homecoming...the town hall has a large room at the front then two halls on either side which join up the end...Judge Holloways office is located in the hall on the right side.

Also I would like to give a special thankyou everyone who has either reviewed, favourited, and subscribed, to this story...it means alot.  


**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hills.**

Missing Person

The fog was so thick outside.

Alex could hardly see the small brown picket fence on the other side of the Shepherd family's front yard.

As the two siblings walked up the empty street, Alex would frequently look to his right to make sure Joshua was still beside him.

Josh even resorted to holding Alex's hand to he couldn't get lost in the beastly fog.

Joshua looked curiously up at the older Shepherd. "Where is everyone?"

Alex didn't know how to answer that. It was a Saturday morning; usually the streets were filled with cars and people.

Alex's eyes scanned the empty sidewalk for people, but there were none to be found.

Suddenly Joshua began lightly tugging on Alex's hand. "Hey Elle's over there!" Joshua exclaimed while pointing at the blonde with her back turned to the two boys.

Quickly the two Shepherd boys jogged over to Elle to didn't seem to aware of their presence.

Alex gently tapped the young blonde on the shoulder. "Elle. What are you doing?"

Elle quickly turned; frightened by the sudden noise. "Oh, sorry Alex I didn't hear you walk over."

Behind Elle was a large bulletin board with hundreds of pieces of paper stuck to it that all read; 'missing'.

Alex was amazed at the amount of people that had been missing and yet they had never been mentioned by anyone.

"Astounding isn't it?" Elle said, signalling to the board behind her.

Alex snapped out of his daze. "Yeah. But why have so many people gone missing at once?"

"I umm...I don't know." Elle replied warily.

Alex scanned the Bulletin Board; he saw no pictures he recognised.

Joshua slowly walked over to the board looking at the hundreds of images, only seeing one face he knew. "When did Scarlet Fitch go missing?"

Alex turned to Elle. "Geez, her too! How is Dr. Fitch taking it?"

Elle fumbled with the sleeve of her jacket then looked back up at Alex. "He's missing too Alex."

Joshua moved back next to Alex grabbing his hand.

"So everyone is town has gone 'missing'?"

Elle furrowed her brow. "No. Not everyone..."

"Then where is everyone else?" Alex asked, his frustration slightly growing at the situation.

"Look Alex I really should get going." Elle said as she began to pack up the left over papers.  
"Wait before you go...could you give this to your Mom for me?" Alex asked while grabbing the slightly crinkled envelope out of his jacket pocket.

Elle looked at the white envelope suspiciously. "No Alex. She's been _very _busy..."

The blonde then quickly grabbed the rest of her belongings and ran away until she could not be seen anymore in the thick fog.

Josh looked at Alex confused. "What a weirdo. I can't believe you used to have a crush on her!"

Alex laughed at his little brother's comment. "She liked me. I never liked her!"

Both of the boys began walking in the desolate street, on their way to the Holloway house.

The two brunettes' were only a block away from the Holloway house, when Alex noticed a massive spilt going across the road. It was at least five metres wide and when Joshua bent over to look at the bottom, it looked like an endless pit.

"Well this is just wonderful!" Alex exclaimed sarcastically.

How could this happen, what could possibly make such a large split in the road.

There was only one place Alex could think of that may have answers to why this is happening.

The Town Hall.

Alex turned toward Joshua; who was still examining the gaping hole. "Josh. C'mon let's go."

Alex then turned and walked back the direction they had come.

"Where are we going?" Josh called while running after Alex.

"To the Town Hall."

"Can't we just go home Alex. Shepherds Glen is starting to freak me out."

Alex was starting to feel guilty now. He knew this must be frightening for Josh, but Alex didn't feel as though he could take Josh anywhere else other than with him, especially not left at home with Lillian acting so weird and the dead monster in the basement.

"I just want to make a quick trip to the Town Hall, then I will take you home."

"Okay..."

Either Alex was imaging things or this fog was getting thicker by the minute.

"Alex what was that!?"

"What are you talking about Jos-"

Alex heard it too. It sounded almost like a dog growling, but where was this mystery dog. The fog was too thick he could hardly see in front of him let alone in the distance.

Both boys stood quietly as they listened to the growling get closer, and closer.

"Over there!!!" Josh yelled in surprise at the creature slowly stalking the two boys.

It was certainly no Dog. It looked like it had been skinned, but had the facial characteristics of a Dog.  
Alex didn't want to stick around and fight this thing; it would be too risky with Joshua around.

"Josh...The Town Hall is just at the end of this road." Alex Whispered cautiously.

"What are we gunna do Alex! This thing looks mad."

"Run." Alex stated simply while grabbing Joshua's wrist tightly, and running as fast as he and the younger Shepherd could muster.

At first Joshua had a little bit of trouble keeping up with his older brother's speed, but then came good.

As the two ran until they were met with the entrance to the Town Hall. Swiftly Alex threw open the ornate looking door and slammed it shut; hearing a few growls and scratches on the other side from doing so.

Both the Brothers used this break as a moment to catch their breath.

Alex quickly scanned the room for any other monsters; thankfully there were none.

As the two boys walked through the eerie hallway they came across Judge Holloway's office. Alex pressed his ear to the door to listen for any form of noise; but there was nothing.

Joshua looked at his brother then placed his gaze to the door handle. "Is the door unlocked?"

"I'm not sure. But only one way to find out."

Alex then placed his hand on the ornate door knob, quietly twisting it; hearing a satisfying click as the dark brown door slowly creaked open.

The two boys walked cautiously into Judge Holloway's office.

Alex walked over to Judge Holloway's desk; he was just about to place the letter on the mahogany style desk, but for some reason felt as though he should give it to her in person. What if the letter was of importance and Judge Holloway did not return to her desk for weeks?  
Alex played out all different scenarios in his head but was then snapped out of his daze by Joshua.

"Are you gunna put the letter on the desk or what?"

"Uh yeah I guess...but maybe I should give it to her in person. What if it important, Y'know?" Alex mused.

Joshua looked at the letter with a cute and cheeky smile. "The open it and find out."

Alex was not surprised that Joshua would come up with an idea like that. Although Joshua was not a malicious boy he could be a little prankster at times. Alex hated insects and yet he would always find them in his school bag in the morning before school; followed by the childish giggle of Joshua.

"I suppose one little peek wouldn't hurt..." Alex mumbled while trying to open the envelope as neatly as possible.

While Alex was preoccupied with the letter, Joshua walked to the other side of Judge Holloway's desk and found a sharp letter opener, then walked back over to the older brunette and handed it to him.

Alex smiled at Josh. "Thanks."

With one smooth action, Alex succeeded in opening the letter without any imperfection, then pulled out the folded piece of paper than had been packed away inside.

The letter read:

_Dear Margaret._

_I just recently heard about Scarlet's disappearance.  
This ruin's everything for Adam and I, What part can we possibly play in this ritual now? I will not allow our sacrifice to be made until Fitch has completed his.  
Like you once said 'This must be done by ALL of the founding families'  
I think we all knew Fitch would run from this...even I thought about running from this, but the consequences for that are too great.  
And now thanks to him 'it' has already begun.  
I hope you find him soon..._

From Lillian.

Alex was shocked. He slowly placed the letter back in the envelope and placed it on the desk in front of him.

"What did it say?" Joshua asked.

Alex was stunned, he didn't fully understand himself, and how could he explain it to a child.

"I- I'm not sure..."  
Joshua looked at Alex frustrated. "How can you not be sure!?"

"Tell me what it said Alex!" Joshua pressed.  
Alex then grabbed Joshua hand and led him out of Judge Holloway's office and back into the eerie hall.

"Hello boys." Said a familiar voice.

Both of the boys turned around quickly only to be met with Judge Holloway, standing ever so calm.

_'.Shit!'_ Alex screamed in his mind.

"Uh...hi Judge Holloway." Alex and Joshua said in unison.

"Please call me Margaret. You two are growing up so fast."

"Umm, Okay." Alex replied nervously.

"So, what brings you two lovely boys to the Town Hall?"

"I-uh-we, were sent here by our Mother to give you a letter." Alex stuttered; he was never a good talker under pressure.

Margaret began walking over to the two boys expecting to receive the letter from them.

"We placed the letter on your desk." Joshua piped up.

Judge Holloway then stopped walking abruptly. "Oh, okay. Thankyou boys I will go read it now."

Judge Holloway then turned to her left and walked through the wooden door to her office; closing it behind her.

The brothers then quickly left the hall, entering the main foyer.

"Alex we can't leave the Town Hall. That dog thing might get us!"

Joshua did have a point.

"Ok Josh lets go look for another way out."

Neither of the brothers wanted to go near Margaret Holloway's office again, so they decided to go exploring through the hall on the left side of the building.

This hall was just as dark and eerie as the other, and some of the doors had been barricaded with planks of wood nailed across them.  
The brothers were about halfway through the hall when they heard voices coming from set of double doors on the right side of the hall.

Alex and Joshua crept over to the doors, intently listening to the muffled dialogue.  
They couldn't pick up exactly what was being said, but some was still comprehendible.

From what Alex could hear, it was a man and a woman talking. They were talking about sacrifices something called 'the Order'.

Then footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door, hastily Alex and Joshua hid behind a large plant; Alex with his arms wrapped protectively around Joshua.

The man who stepped through the door was no stranger to Alex and Joshua.  
Adam Shepherd warily looked around the hall as he walked around the corner and out of sight.

**Authors Note: Oh NO! Adam Shepherd is involved with the Order!!!  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...it is my longest one so far!**

Now things are going to start to get more interesting so I will update as quickly as I can. ****

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Manifestations

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Ok well in this chapter I'm going to include one of the bosses from the game. This boss is the manifestation of Joey, and I know that this isn't the location that Alex found Mayor Bartlett in the game but it works out better this way. Also the name of the monster in this chapter is called smog. So hope you all enjoy it!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the silent hills.

Manifestations 

the two brothers stood shocked.

What was all that crazy stuff Adam had been talking about?

Both Alex and Joshua watched as Adam left through the fire exit at the back of the Town Hall.

"Where is dad going?" Joshua whispered.

"I'm not sure." Alex replied while quietly following Adam out the fire exit.

Joshua then quickly ran after his brother grabbing his hand yet again.

As Alex and Joshua followed Adam, it became harder to see him the further away he got with the ever growing fog.

And soon he led the boys into the Shepherd's Glen Cemetery.

Joshua looked around the eerie Cemetery. "Alex why is Dad _here_?"

Even Alex couldn't think of why Adam would be in the local Cemetery; No one they knew had died.  
Adam was now completely out of sight, and the two Shepherd boys where aimlessly trying to find their way in the thick fog.  
Alex opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Joshua spoke.

"Hey what's Mayor Bartlett doing?"

Alex turned to his left only to find Sam Bartlett digging up a Grave.

"Mayor Bartlett?" Alex called hoping to get the man's attention.

Sam Bartlett had a history of being an Alcoholic. He had gone to several AA meetings, but judging by the amount of empty wine bottles he had scattered around the hole he was digging, Sam was clearly still an Alcoholic.

"Huh? Joey is that you!?" Mayor Bartlett called out clearly disoriented.

'_Another proud moment for Mayor Bartlett.' _ Alex thought.

Alex sighed. "No Mayor Bartlett, its Alex and Josh Shepherd."

Sam took a moment to respond, he looked as though he were in deep thought.

"Alex Shepherd? I thought you were..."

"Thought I was what?"

Mayor Bartlett took yet another swig of his wine. "Never mind."

Alex felt Joshua's grip on his hand tighten; obviously Joshua was as freaked out as Alex was.

"So, Mayor Bartlett what are you doing out here anyway?" Joshua asked.

"I...I was looking for Joey, but I don't need to anymore." Sam Bartlett replied while putting down his shovel, and walking away.

"Did Joey go missing too?" Alex asked but got no reply as Sam disappeared into the fog.

The two brothers tried to follow after him but could hardly tell where they were going.

Every turn they took looked the same as the last.

Suddenly Joshua began coughing, and his eyes started to water.

Alex turned toward Joshua. "Hey Josh, are you alright?"

Suddenly a monster began to walk up from behind Joshua; who was temporarily incapacitated.  
The creature's rib cage was exposed, and opened up spewing out smoke as it walked closer to the two boys.

Joshua rubbed his eyes in discomfort as more smoke was produced into the air.

"Shit!" Alex yelled in shock as he noticed the creature, which was now about a metre away from Josh.

Alex grabbed Joshua's hand and ran, but wasn't having much luck with Joshua constantly rubbing his eyes and coughing.

As the two ran through the maze like cemetery, growls and other strange sounds noises could be heard, Alex tried his best to ignore these and keep Joshua moving.

Alex let out a sigh of relief as he and Joshua came toward the front gate of the Cemetery.

While keeping a tight grip around his little brothers hand, Alex walked over to the rusted silver gate. He then pushed the old gate, but it did not move.

"Damn it. The gate must be rusted shut." Alex muttered.

Joshua examined the gate. "Is there any way we could push it open, or something?"

Alex thought about Joshua's words for a moment. Surely he could kick the gate open since there was no lock on it.

"Alright Josh, I'll give it a shot."

Joshua then took a few steps back to give Alex space.

With one smooth kick, the gate flung open and the two brunettes' ran through.

Joshua looked up at his older brother nervously. "Where are we going now Alex?"

Alex looked aimlessly around the area as he and Joshua walked. "I'm not sure yet Josh. I suppose we could go home."

Joshua smiled at Alex's words. This whole day felt like a nightmare, Josh just wanted to go home in some small hope that all these scary monsters would go away.

Even though Alex and Josh had been living in this town their whole lives, because of the fog it almost impossible to tell where about their house was.

Luckily Alex noticed the brown picket fence, and then automatically led Josh in that direction.

When the two walked up the cracked concrete path, they noticed the front door was wide open.

Alex looked around suspiciously at the now vacant house.  
"Mom?"  
There was no answer, only the sound of the two boys walking on the wooden floor.

"Mommy?" Joshua called.

Lillian's rocking chair was now empty.

The two boys searched the whole house, but found no sign of Lillian.

Joshua turned to Alex with a worried look. "Where could have Mom gone?!"

"I...I don't know." Alex replied while taking a seat next to Joshua on the bottom bunk bed.

As moments of silence passed between the two, Alex noticed Joshua had fallen asleep.

The older Shepherd couldn't help but smile at his lightly snoring brother. Joshua was probably very tired from everything that had happened today, so Alex decided to let him sleep for a while.

Alex sat on the bed, in a comfortable silence musing over the day's events. What this so called order? And why were all of the adults in Shepherds Glen obsessed with it.

Alex was suddenly snapped out of his daze, when he heard a noise come from down stairs.

Slowly Alex stood, taking a wooden baseball bat from the closet on his way out.

When Alex arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he noticed the front door was open again; yet Alex strictly remembered Joshua closing it on the way in.

Slowly Alex walked toward the front door. "Is anyone there?"

There was no answer.

Alex walked through the door, while slowly scanning the front yard with his eyes.

Then suddenly Alex felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then everything went black.

When Alex awoke, he noticed he was in some kind of hospital room.

Alex grunted at the pain in his head, but then quickly sat upright in shock.

_'Crap! Where Josh!?'_ Alex thought while standing up.

As Alex walked around he noticed something wrong with this Hospital.

The walls were covered in blood and rust, and the floor was made of metal.

The only thing that made it obvious that it was a hospital was the gurneys and the tiled walls.

Alex then ventured out of the room, amazed at the foul state of what used to be Shepherd Glen Hospital.

As Alex walked through the dark and dreary halls, he came across the baseball bat he had been holding before he lost consciousness.

Alex picked up the Baseball bat, and then kept walking.

Nearly every door Alex tried to open in this hospital was either locked, or broken.

Finally Alex came across the last door in the hall, as he turned the dirt covered knob he heard what sounded like high heel shoes clicking on the metal flooring.

Alex noticed a silhouette walking strangely toward him from the other end of the hall, Alex let go of the door knob and began walking toward what appeared to be woman.

Alex squinted slightly in some small hope of picking up any details about the woman.

"Hello?"  
Alex received no answer, so he kept walking closer.

Alex's eyes widened in shock at the woman's face, it looked like it had been burned and bandaged up.

The woman walked almost robotically toward Alex, stepping into a better lit area.

Alex automatically noticed the extremely revealing dress the creature was wearing, along with the sharp knife in her hand.

The closer the zombie like nurse got the more swipes she took at Alex with her knife.

Alex didn't know how he could possibly fight back; this monster was so quick!

Every time he tried to take a swing at her, Alex would nearly get stabbed in the face.

Alex smacked the creature in the leg with his wooden bat; stunning it.  
Then he took a few more swings until the monster fell to the ground.

After that Alex didn't take any more chances, even though the creature was still alive, Alex didn't want to stay and finish it off; so he ran.

Alex was so worried about Joshua. Was he here as well?

Alex just wanted to leave and find his brother.

The frantically tried every door he could find, but none would open.

Then Alex noticed a set of double doors at the end of the hall.

And thankfully when Alex turned the door knob, it opened.

Alex slowly walked through, bracing himself for any unexpected attack.

Suddenly there was the sound of a man crying.

Alex looked around suspiciously in the nearly pitch black room.

"Who's there?" Alex asked.

A familiar voice replied. "It's just Joey and I."

"Mayor Bartlett?" Alex asked while trying to find a light switch.

Luckily Alex found one a few metres away from the door.

With a quiet 'click' the room lit up, showing Sam Bartlett sitting in a wooden chair surrounded by plants and dirt.

_'I must be in some sort of garden room.'_ Alex thought

"You again..." Sam sighed while taking a swig out of his wine bottle.

"What's going on around here?" Alex asked.

"Joey and I used to love gardening together..." Sam stated nearly on the verge of tears.

Alex began to get frustrated with the sudden change of subject.  
Was Sam the one who knocked Alex out? Did he know where Joshua was?

Alex then stormed over to Mayor Bartlett; who was in a drunken stupor.

"Listen, that's great. But I _need _to know where my brother Joshua is."

"No, _you _listen to me, you little asshole!" Sam pressed.

Alex was becoming furious with Sam's strange attitude.

Alex walked right up to Sam, and grabbed him by the collar. "Where is my _brother_!!?"

"I miss Joey..."

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and Mayor Bartlett burst into tears.

"Please forgive me!" Sam shouted as some kind of enormous creature began to emerge from the ground.

"What did you do!?" Alex yelled as he watched the creature break through the dirt.

"Joey, please forgive me!!"  
"That _thing_ is Joey!?" Alex yelled in fear at the creature.

Alex eyes widened in horror as the monster's large hands swiped at the two men; both moving out of the way just in time.

"You sick fuck, what did you do to Joey!?" Alex yelled.

Mayor Bartlett didn't answer, instead he just wept in the corner.

There was no way a simple melee' item was going to be able to take down this thing.

Alex couldn't just leave Mayor Bartlett; it was against Alex's morals

"Come on Mayor Bartlett, let's go." Alex pressed while grabbing Mayor Bartlett's arm.

Sam then shoved Alex's hand away from his arm. "No, I'm leaving Joey...I've been bad enough to him already!"

"What happened to Joey?" Alex said calmly; perhaps the cool approach would get some information out of Sam.

"I didn't want to hurt Joey, the Order made me!"

Alex looked at Sam in confusion.

"What did the Order make you do?"

"They made me sacrifice Joey..." Sam said with a great amount of shame in his voice.  
Alex's jaw literally dropped from the shock of what he had just heard. Why would Sam sacrifice his own son?

"Why would you do that!?" Alex growled.

"Alex you don't understand!"

"Understand what!? You sacrificed you own son, because the 'Order' told you to!"

"You don't anything about the Order Alex! You have no idea what they are-"

Sam was then cut off by the loud sound of gunshot.

Alex and Sam quickly turned to find Officer Wheeler, shooting continuously at Joey's monster form.

Alex then noticed a scared little Joshua standing timidly, by the doorway.

"Josh!" Alex called out happily while running over to his little brother.

"Alex!"

Alex then pulled Joshua into a tight embrace.

After one final gunshot, Wheeler then walked over to the now reunited brothers.

"Hey Alex, sorry we took so long to get here. When Josh and I arrived at your room you were gone."

"How did I get in the hospital anyway?" Alex asked.

Wheeler let out a nervous laugh. "Well, before you and Josh arrived back at your house, I saw some guys in mining suits go in there; but I didn't see them leave. So I went to take a look around the area and when I arrived back, I thought you were one of those guys so I knocked you out."

Alex looked down at Joshua who was giggling, but then stopped when the flooring and walls began to peel away revealing the nice white tiles that had originally been there.

"What the hell?" Alex muttered while looking around the room in amazement.

"The same thing happened before when me and Wheeler went to look for supplies. But when we came back to make sure you were Ok, you were gone." Joshua stated.

"Trippy isn't it?" Wheeler laughed.

"Yeah, just a tad..." Alex responded.  
Alex then realised he had forgotten something important.  
Alex looked around the white tiled room. "Hey, where's Mayor Bartlett?"

"Not sure...the drunk probably got too scared and ran off." Wheeler said while slowly walking around to look for Sam.

Wheeler let out a sigh. "Alex, You and Josh should come with me and Elle on the boat."

"Where are you two going?" Alex asked while standing back next to Joshua.

"Silent Hill."

**Authors Note: Well thats as far as im going to take chapter 5...I really hope you all enjoyed it!!  
I know I certainly enjoyed writing it. And I hope you all liked the boss I threw in.  
Ok so next chapter the two Shepherd brothers are off to Silent Hill!!**

Also before I finish this author note completely...I just wanted to again thank all of my readers, and people who subscribe,favourite,review,etc. It means alot!


	6. Welcome to Silent Hill

**Authors Note: I just want to apologise for the slow update. I have been busy with school, so this chapter took a little longer than the previous ones. But anyway in this chapter the two Shepherd boys are off to Silent Hill! Who knows what wonders they will find there.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's.

Welcome to Silent Hill.

Alex looked at Wheeler confused. "Why the hell do you want to go to Silent Hill?"

"Well, Elle said that the answers are there."

"So she knows what is going on around here?" Alex said slightly irritated.

Everyone thought Alex and Elle would have made a cute couple, but Alex on the other hand was not interested in her what so ever. Elle had always acted so peculiar when the two were growing up; honestly Alex preferred playing with Joshua instead.

**  
**"Alex I know that you're suspicious of Silent Hill...even I was at first when Elle mentioned it. But then she said that there were people who knew about what was going on in Shepherd's Glen...and I assumed they may be able to help."

Alex didn't even bother responding. Instead he took Joshua's hand and began to walk out of the hospital.

"Alex are we going to Silent Hill?" Joshua whispered.

Alex pushed the front entrance of the hospital open and walked through before replying.

"No Josh, that place is-"

Alex was then interrupted by Wheeler pushing the door open in a flurry, and running up to the two Shepherd boys.

"C'mon now Alex, just consider it!" Wheeler begged.

"Why do you want us to come to Silent Hill with you?" Alex asked.

Wheeler looked at the two boys. "Because I saw you're father in a boat heading towards there."  
"I was going to mention it earlier but...I wasn't completely sure it was him. Elle said Lillian was with him too."

Even Alex couldn't understand why he began feeling so angry.

"I'm so over all of this shit!" Alex yelled while beginning to walk away.

"Alex wait!" Joshua called while running after his older brother.

Wheeler just stood confused by what had just happened.

Joshua tried to grab Alex's hand, but failed with Alex's fast walking speed.

"Why are so angry!?" Joshua yelled.

Alex turned around shocked at Joshua's sudden temper. "Because Josh, all of our family is gone, and every time we find someone who appears to know something about what is happening, they just trail off about crap!"

Automatically Alex began to calm down after his mini outburst, but Joshua seemed to be getting angrier.

"So you just want us to stay here!? Look around Alex, there are monster's _everywhere_!"

"Silent Hill is too dangerous!" Alex said, hoping Josh would just let it go.

"But Wheeler said Dad was there, and maybe Mom went there too!" Joshua pressed.

"Josh. I'm not taking you there; I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Alex noticed Joshua was staring at something in the distance. The older brunette turned in the same direction, automatically noticing the large view of Toluca Lake.

Joshua squinted slightly, trying to see the creepy Lake better in the thick fog. "Did you see that!?"

The younger Shepherd was just about to start walking away, when Alex grabbed wrist stopping him.

"Josh what the hell do you think you're doing?" Alex grumbled.

Joshua looked at Alex's hand clenched tightly around his thin wrist; he then looked back up at Alex with a frustrated expression.

"There was a boat near the edge of the Lake. Please can I go look!?" Joshua begged.

Alex sighed in frustration. "Fine..."

The two then climbed over the brick fence surrounding the lake, and began walking through the gloomy Forest.

After nearly tripping over several broken tree branches, the two Brunettes finally made it to the edge of the Lake.

Alex placed a firm grip on Joshua's shoulder; making them both stand still.

"There's the boat!" Joshua whispered while pointing.

'CRACK!'

The two Shepherd brothers turned around very quickly; bracing themselves for attack.

Alex held the baseball bat firmly, ready to belt anything that tried to strike.

The rustling in the bushes grew closer. Alex was just about to take a swig at the emerging figure.

"Don't hit me!" a familiar voice yelled while stepping through a prickle bush.

"Elle...what are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Well I was waiting for Wheeler to hurry up and get down here, and when I heard you guys I thought it might have been him."

"Is that the boat you and wheeler are taking to Silent Hill?" Alex asked looking at the white boat, rocking idly in the muggy water.

Elle smiled. "yeah-"

_"Elle!? Elle!? Are you there!?" _Wheeler's voice said through Elle's black walkie talkie.

"Hey Wheeler, where are you?" Elle asked.

After a bit of static, Wheeler's reply could be heard through the small speaker.

_"I'm- to the boat- meet you..."_ The static soon overtook Wheelers voice, until he couldn't be heard at all.

"Well, I guess I better get back to the boat. Are you guys going to come as well?" Elle asked with a smile.

Alex was ready to say no, but then looked at Joshua who was lightly holding his hand.

_It had been a usual Sunday drive for Alex._

Apparently Shepherd's Glen bait shop wasn't good enough for Adam Shepherd, who was planned to take Joshua fishing on Toluca Lake.  
The car quietly drove along the nearly empty road, Alex watched as they passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Shepherd's Glen.'

Alex sat silent for a moment then turned his head toward his father. 'Hey Dad, how far away is this other bait shop?'

Adam turned his head slightly while keeping his eyes on the road. 'Just outside Braham's.'

The two sat in silence. This seemed like the first time in a long time Alex and Adam had actually spoken without getting into some kind of argument.

_Drove further up the road, Alex noticed a sign that had two arrows on it. The arrow pointing forward was for Braham's and the other arrow that was pointing left was for Silent Hill._

Alex stared in wonder at the mysterious turn-off leading to Silent Hill.

'Hey Dad, have you ever been to Silent Hill?'

Adam looked blankly ahead. 'I've been there once.'

'Is it nice there? Some kids at my school were talking about it once...'  
Adam's expression automatically changed.

'No. It's a bad place; I don't want you or Joshua to ever go there!'

(End of flashback.)

Alex looked at Elle who was waiting patiently for a response.

"Okay. We'll come too."

Joshua smiled at Alex.

Although Alex had his suspicions about that town, he knew Lillian and Adam were there; and he wanted to know why.

The boat trip was a rather quiet one. The water was slowly rocking the boat gently, while the four sat peacefully awaiting their destination.

Alex was kind of glad he had chosen to take Josh to Silent Hill; perhaps the answers were there after all.

"Josh when we get to Silent Hill, I don't want you to leave my sight. Okay?"

Joshua looked up at his older brother. "I promise I won't Alex."

The two sat silent for a few minutes, until Joshua broke the silence.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with Silent Hill anyway?"

"Perhaps, there is some stuff going on that we weren't aware of before all of this started." Alex said while fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket.

Elle then came and sat in the other free seat next to Alex.

She then began trying to reminisce of high school moments with Alex, but he tuned out half way through what Elle was saying.

"I'm gunna go check on Wheeler." Alex stated as he quickly got away from Elle and walked over to Wheeler who was concentrating on steering the boat.

Alex stared at the fog covered view of Toluca Lake. "How much farther?"

"About five more minutes." Wheeler replied.

"AHHH!"

Both Alex and Wheeler turned, only to find Elle and Joshua being forcefully dragged out of the boat by four strange men in mining suits.  
Alex and Wheeler ran over to Elle and Joshua, trying as hard as possible to stop these men from taking them.

The man that was trying to take Joshua onto their boat, swung at Alex with a rusty metal pipe; Luckily Alex dodged his swing while trying to fight of another man who was trying to grab him as well.

"What the hell do you people want!?" Wheeler shouted as he tried to fend off two of the men.

One of the men practically threw Elle onto the boat, while the other three dealt with Alex and Wheeler.

Alex tried so hard to stop them from taking Josh, One of the men pushed Alex forcefully to the edge of the boat, then the other smacked him twice with the metal pipe; making Alex fall back.

Alex called out Joshua's name as he saw a blurred image of the men taking Josh and Elle, and then giving Wheeler a similar treatment.

Alex tried to fight against the water but he was losing coconsciousness quickly.

"ALEX! HELP!" Joshua yelled frantically.

Then Alex was consumed by darkness.

When Alex awoke, he automatically placed his palm on his aching head.

Sitting up Alex realized he was on some kind of concrete road. When he looked around he noticed the place he was in was rather similar to Shepherd's Glen.

Alex looked to his left.

There was a large sign that read:

Welcome to Silent Hill.

**Authors Note: Thats all for this chapter!!  
I know it wasn't as long as my last two but I had a little bit of writers block. So next chapter Alex is going to try and find Josh while discovering some dark secrets about the residents of Shepherd's Glen.  
Hope you all enjoyed it!**

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Secrets

**Authors Note: Alrightie! This chapter is going to be set in Silent Hill. I will try and update more frequent from now on. The events in this chap aren't exact to the ones in the game. But hey, thats the great thing about fanfiction. Ive tried to link up the Order's church with the underground place Alex goes to just before he fights josh's monster. Hope you all like this chapter!**

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Secrets

'Josh!'

That was only word Alex seemed to be able to say, as he frantically searched around Silent Hill for his missing sibling.

Alex had no idea how he got here, he remembered falling into water, but after that it was all blank.

The older brunette's legs began to feel achy from all of the running, but Alex didn't stop, he _had _to find Josh before something terrible happened to him.

Alex cringed at the thought. What did these crazy men in the dirty old mining suits want with Josh anyway?

This town looked very similar to Shepherd's Glen; it was small, surrounded by trees, and completely isolated.

Alex began looking vaguely in shop windows, for any small trace of human activity; he then came across a fire axe that had been lodged into one of the large glass windows in a shop.

He then tightly gripped the axe handle, tugging it forcefully out of the sheet of severely cracked glass.

With a few loud cracking sounds, and some small pieces of glass falling onto the concrete below; the axe came free.

Alex then continued walking down the middle of the worn road, with his new weapon in hand.

"Josh!?" Alex called in some small hope that the younger Shepherd would reply.

Alex walked silently further up the road.

'SLAM!'

The older Shepherd turned quickly to his left toward an old looking building.

It had a sign out the front which read:

'Silent Hill museum'

Alex then walked along the cracked pavement and up the concrete stairs.

When he opened the brown dust covered door, Alex saw a trail of blood leading around the corner.

Alex really didn't want to follow that trail, but of course curiosity got the better of him.

The crimson trail seemed to drag on forever. Alex followed until it lead to a plain wooden door.

The Brunette took a sharp breath inward before turning the dirty doorknob.

When the door opened fully, it revealed a dark staircase leading to the lower floors; Alex held his axe tightly in his hands while stepping down the staircase.

When Alex reached the bottom of the staircase, he noticed a manhole that had been opened.

He tried to look down, but it was far too dark for Alex's eye's to see anything, so he hesitantly climbed down a ladder in the manhole.

It was so dark at the bottom of the manhole; Alex wiped some sweat from his brow as he tried to figure out where that deep growling sound was coming from.

The older Shepherd knew he was not alone down there.

Suddenly Alex was knocked onto his back; he couldn't tell what it was that was trying to rip apart his neck, but it sounded like one of those feral dogs he and Josh had encountered in Shepherd's Glen.

Alex pushed the handle of his Axe into the neck of the creature, pushing it off Alex; giving him enough time to take a blind swing to try and hit this thing.

Luckily he did, with a sickening crunch the Feral went quiet, and Alex assumed he had finished it off.

Alex began blindly jogging through the dark tunnel, using his hands to stop himself from walking into unwanted objects.

He then came across was seemed to be a door, Alex turned the knob, and with a satisfying click it opened.

Alex squinted in slight pain at the sudden burst of light. When his eye's finally adjusted Alex noticed he was in some sort of prayer room.

Alex looked around the ornate room in confusion.

'Why would a prayer room be connected to a creepy tunnel like that?' Alex thought while examining the room's contents.

There were tones of candles lit all around the room, and a single table at the front with a bunch of books all open on pages that were of a similar topic.

Alex didn't have time to read them, he needed to find Josh.

There were only two doors in the room, there was one Alex came through, and there was another on the far side of the room.

Alex opened the door, gasping slightly at the sight before him.

Elle and Judge Holloway were standing casually in the middle of a huge church.

They both turned automatically toward Alex.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Judge Holloway asked smoothly.

Elle just stared at Alex in panic; she looked like she was hiding a big secret.

Alex closed the wooden door behind him. "I'm looking for my Brother, have you seen him?"

Judge Holloway looked at Elle then back at Alex. "No...I haven't..."

"Elle why don't you go help Alex?" Margaret suggested.

Alex looked at the two Holloway women in anger. "No! I don't want _her_ help. What I want is some answers."

Margaret scowled.

"What answer's do you want Alex?"

Alex pointed at Elle. "Why is Elle here with you?"

"What do you mean Alex?" Margaret asked trying to play dumb.

"HELP!"

Alex looked around in shock at the muffled sound of Joshua voice.

"Josh, where are you!?" Alex called frantically while running past an infuriated Judge Holloway.

"ALEX HELP!"

The older Shepherd thought Joshua's voice may have been coming from the set of double doors across the other side of the room.

"Don't you dare open those doors!!!" Margaret yelled while running after Alex.

Alex ignored her as he threw open the doors.

Surprisingly the room was empty; there was hardly anything in there except for a few books and candles.

"ALEX!!!" Joshua called.

Alex's heart began to pound in panic as he frantically looked around for Josh.

"Get out of our Church!" Margaret shouted wildly as she followed not far behind Alex.

"Where the fuck is Joshua!?" Alex yelled in rage.

"AHHH!" Joshua screamed.

Alex felt warm tears well up in his eyes.

"JOSH!!!" Alex yelled.

"You're too late Alex." Judge Holloway smirked.

"Tell me where he his!" Alex growled.

"Up those stairs." Elle stated while pointing toward a small marble staircase.

Margaret turned toward Elle in rage. "You stupid girl! Do you realise what you are doing!?"

Alex ran as fast as he could up the stairs.

When he arrived at the top there was no sign of Joshua, only a door that was locked.

"Too bad, Alex." Margaret said sarcastically.

"It seems the Order is one step ahead of you."

Alex rushed back down the stairs. "Where the fuck are they taking Joshua!?"

"What the hell is going on here?" said a annoyed Adam Shepherd.

**Author's Note: Well thats all for this chapter! I apologise for the shortness.  
Okay so next chapter Alex recieve's some of the answer's he has been seeking. Will he find Josh? Hehe I guess you will all just have to find out next chap! :P**

Before I finish this author note completely. I just wanted to say thanks a bunch to all the people who read,review,subscribe, and favourite this story. You are all awesome! 


	8. Sweet Sacrifice

**Authors Note: Okay everyone; in chap we have the confrontation with Adam shepherd. Will Alex find Josh? Well I guess you'll just have to read and find out. Lol Also the place Alex wakes up is the similar to the underground place in the game and the monster in this chap is called Siam.  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hills.

Sweet Sacrifice

Alex stared at his father in shock, Josh was missing and Adam was standing casually with his captors.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Adam said warily.

"Dad why are you hanging around these people!? They kidnapped Josh!" Alex yelled.

Adam looked at his son with an irritated expression. "Alex...Joshua is safe now, just go back home."

"Safe? How so?"

"Alex I'm not going to explain this to you...go home."

Alex looked at Judge Holloway, who had a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"No." Alex stated simply.

"I wasn't giving you a choice Alex...now go before things turn out worse." Adam growled.

Alex glared at Adam. "I'm not leaving until I find Joshua!"

Adam sighed. "Well Alex that gives me no other choice."

Before Alex even had a chance to reply, he was abruptly throw to the floor by one of those men in a mining suit.

Alex tried to struggle against him, but found it nearly impossible as two more of the men in the same outfits came out to help their friend.

They then began punching Alex, and whacking him with their rusty metal pipes.

After that Alex lost consciousness.  
When Alex awoke, he was blinded by a bright light being shun in his eyes.  
Alex grunted in discomfort, while turning his head away.

"Glad to see you're awake, Alex." Judge Holloway said while turning the bright light off.

As Alex examined the room he noticed he was in some kind of jail cell.

"Where am I?" Alex asked slightly disoriented.

Margaret smirked. "You're in the Order's underground complex."

Judge Holloway then proceeded to leave the open Jail cell.

"I hope you don't get too bored all tied up like that..." Margaret said sarcastically while walking further down the hall.

Alex looked down at his wrists. They were tied to a metal gurney, with leather shackles. 

The brunette made a few lousy attempts at breaking free, but failed miserably.

"Damn it." Alex muttered.

"Alex Shepherd, is that you?" A man in the jail cell across said quietly.

"Yeah...and you are?" Alex asked suspiciously.

After a moment of silence the man replied.

"It's me...Doctor Fitch."

Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"Doctor Fitch, what are you doing here? I thought you were missing."

"I was...but unfortunately the Order found me."

"And what about Scarlett?" Alex asked quietly.

Doctor Fitch looked around before replying.

"I hid her some place safe, where _they_ won't find her."

"Why are they so intent on finding you both?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because the Order wanted me to sacrifice Scarlett, but I refused and left Shepherd's Glen."

"These people give me the creeps..." Alex muttered.

"So why are you locked up Alex?" Doctor Fitch asked.

"The Order kidnapped my brother..." Alex mumbled.

Alex knew he had to keep going, he couldn't let some lousy shackles stop him from finding Joshua.

Alex began tugging and pulling his left arm; trying to tear the leather.  
The brunette's wrist was starting to feel achy, but he kept trying, until finally he made a small tear on one of the sides.

That small rip was enough for Alex to rip the stitches in the old leather even further.

Once Alex's left arm was free, he then turned slightly and untied the other shackle on his right hand.

Alex slowly walked over to the metal bars encasing him.

He could see Doctor Fitch clearly now, the man had always been very slim and frail looking, but now he looked even more sickly as he sat cross legged on the dirty concrete floor.

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but then halted when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor.

Alex listened more intently, the clicking suddenly stopped followed by a loud 'thud'.

Alex stood quietly waiting for another sound. Surprisingly there were more footsteps, but they didn't sound the same; they sounded heavier.

"Alex, you in here?" Wheeler's voice echoed quietly through the long hallway.

"Wheeler! Over here!" Alex whispered while sticking his hand out through the bars of his cell, so Wheeler could see him.

Wheeler then walked down to Alex's cell and quietly unlocked the door.

Alex smiled. "How did you get the key?"

"I stole it from Judge Holloway..." Wheeler chuckled.

Alex looked down at Doctor Fitch; who seemed to be in his own little world.

"Hey Wheeler, do mind letting Fitch out too?"

Wheeler looked toward the extremely pale man.

"Oh shit! He's here as well! I didn't even notice."

Wheeler then opened Doctor Fitch's cell door.

"Thank you." Doctor Fitch said gratefully while walking up the dark hallway.

The three men walked past a black table with Alex's fire axe placed on it. Alex took the axe but then noticed a person lying limply behind the desk.

Alex slowly checked behind the table, only to find an unconscious Judge Holloway.

"You knocked out Judge Holloway!" Alex said while glaring at wheeler.  
Wheeler rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, she had the keys to the cells...and besides I never liked her anyway."

Alex laughed and then exited the room along with Wheeler and Doctor Fitch.

Looking around the room, Alex realized that they were now in the church.

Judging by the way Doctor Fitch was walking; he wouldn't be able to keep his self up for much longer.

Alex looked at Wheeler who was now helping Doctor Fitch stand-up straight.  
"Wheeler you can leave without me."

Wheeler looked at Alex in confusion.

"And you're gunna stay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I've got to find Josh." Alex replied.

There was a moment of silence, Wheeler seemed as though he were in deep thought.

"Okay Alex, but be careful. I'll see you _and_ Josh soon alright?"

Alex smiled. "See you soon."

At first the older Shepherd did not know where to begin searching, he knew this place was dangerous, and he would have to make sure no one saw him.

"Help!!!"

Alex automatically looked scanned the room with his eyes at the familiar sound of his younger brother.

_'Where could Josh be?'_ Alex thought while trying to quietly open doors; only to find them locked.

Joshua was obviously close by, but so far every door had been locked.

Alex then found a large hallway that had been hidden behind a crimson coloured curtain.  
The hall had large painting of a woman holding a baby.

Alex wondered who that woman was, but didn't dwell on it for very long, mainly because he got distracted by the large kiddie sized pool in the middle of the room.

The sides of the small, but deep looking pool were decorated with golden swirls, and gems.

Alex examined the pool, curious as to why the so called Order would have a kiddie pool.

Alex then snapped out his thoughts, when he heard the sound of people approaching from the hall he had just entered from.

Quickly the brunette hid behind a large marble statue, of some abstract shape.

Alex wasn't surprised to see Adam Shepherd enter the room, but he was a bit shocked because of the sudden appearance of Judge Holloway.

_'Shit, Judge Holloway woke up! She's gunna be pissed off big time!'_ Alex thought while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I don't know where he went. I only know that when we find him and the sacrifice _will_ continue!" Judge Holloway exclaimed viciously.

"I already told you Margaret! I will not sacrifice Alex until Fitch sacrifices Scarlett!" Adam growled.

Alex's eyes widened in shock.

Both Adam and Margaret then left the room; while continuing their argument on the way out.

Alex was lost for words. If they planned to make him the sacrifice then why did they capture Joshua as well?

Even though Alex was shocked by the news, his care for Joshua's safety clouded over the care for his own.

Alex then clutched his axe tightly, he would not let this happen, Alex was going to find Josh and take him some place safe, Just like Doctor Fitch did with Scarlett.

Alex then left the room and continued to follow the hall further.

He then walked up a small staircase, which led to a large indoor balcony with a huge stained glass window.

Although the balcony only showed a view of the main room, it was still useful to check for members of the Order.

After Alex was certain there was no one in the main room, he then turned to observe the large glass window behind him.

It was mixed with all different red, blues, and greens.

Alex's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights, as a large monster came crashing through the window and knocking Alex off the balcony.  
Alex felt a sharp pain in his back, as he slowly got back to his feet.

The monster acted like a wild rhino, running rampant through the church trying to trample Alex.

Alex tried to take swings at the enormous monster, but it was too hostile.

Suddenly Adam, Judge Holloway, and some of the Order henchmen came running out to investigate the noise.

They just stood in awe of the creature, as it trying to trample Alex yet again.

As Siam's large arms came crashing onto the ground, Alex dug his fire axe as deep as he could into the monstrosity.

Siam whined and screeched at the sudden attack, then tried to crush Alex; who luckily dodged the large arm.

"ALEX!" Joshua called as he watched his brother nearly get crushed several times.

Alex quickly spun toward Joshua, who was standing frightened by the commotion.

Siam then quickly noticed Joshua and began charging at the younger Shepherd.

Alex felt adrenalin course through his body as he ran after Siam who was only metres away from Joshua.

Even Alex was surprised at the amount of strength he had put into the swing he took at Siam's back.

Siam roared in pain at the blow, Alex then used this opportunity to take few more.

The huge creature then swung around hitting Alex with its large arm, making Alex slide across the marble floor.

The older Shepherd then got to his feet, ready to fight, when suddenly a gunshot was heard from the other side of the room.

Adam Shepherd placed his gun safely back in its holster as Siam fell to the floor.

Alex stood frozen by his father sudden action.

Joshua automatically ran to Alex, clutching onto his Jacket tightly.

"Are you okay Josh? Did those people hurt you?" Alex whispered caringly.

Joshua shook his head. "No...Alex we have to leave _now_."

"What's the rush buddy?" Alex asked concerned.

"I can't tell you here...we have to go." Joshua pressed while tugging on Alex's hand.

Alex and Joshua were just about to leave, when the two heard a loud siren echo through-out the church, making both boys cringe at the volume.

"No...It's already started..." Joshua murmured.

Alex ignored the snickering of Judge Holloway, and opened the Church door.

The sight before the boys was not Silent Hill anymore, but a place stained in crimson.

**Authors Note: Thats all for chapter 8.  
aww what a happy reunion for lil josh and alex, okay so next chapter is when alex will have to choose between staying in the church or facing the dangers of the 'otherworld' what will he choose? And what about scarlett? Will the Order find her? Well this shall be covered next time in chapter 9.  
Until then hope you all enjoyed the chapter!!!**

A special thanks to: Vampuric Spider and Chaos0283 for giving tones of review to this story. And thanks to everyone else who reads,reviews,subscribes,and favourites this story. You are all awesome!


	9. Gazing at the past

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for the extremely slow update, I have been so busy with school work...anyways in this chapter Alex and Joshua must choose between staying in the church or facing the danger of the otherworld....and also I will be addressing the most monsters by their real names.**

PLEASE REVIEW

disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's

Alex looked back at judge Holloway, then at the wooden door leading out to the otherworld.

The older Shepherd grabbed Joshua's hand tightly and ran out of the Order's Church.  
It was very hard for Alex to tell where the two were running too, but he was too afraid to slow down in case something tried to attack them.

There were hardly any buildings to hide in; just large sheets of metal that were bent and rusted.

Josh looked around in fear at the endless crimson stained darkness.  
"Alex, where are we going to go!"

Before Alex could respond he was knocked to the metal floor by a feral.

The skinless looking creature began snapping frantically in Alex's face.

The older brunette tried to blindly reach for the fire axe he had dropped during the attack.

Josh then quickly picked up the axe, and raised it slightly above it head, ready to strike.

'BANG!'

The feral was blown to Alex's right, as blood sprayed lightly on Alex.

The older Shepherd threw the vial creature off him, and then slowly stood.

"Whose gunshot was that?" Alex asked while looking around.

Joshua handed the fire axe back to Alex. "I'm not sure."

Alex ruffled Joshua hair playfully, almost as if he was silently thanking the younger Shepherd.

"What are two young boy's doing alone in this hell hole?" A mysterious man said gruffly, as he stepped out the darkness.

The man was around mid fifty's, and had a thick brown beard.

The man smiled. "You guys really should be more careful round here...these monster's tend to gang up on prey."

Alex smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the help, by the way."

"No problem boy's."

"My names Travis." The older man said while shaking Alex's hand.

"I'm Alex, and this is my brother Joshua."

"Nice to meet you both." Travis said while the three began quickly walking.

From what Alex could tell, Travis had been in this 'otherworld' more than once; he seemed to know where he was going and how to avoid monster attacks like a pro.

Joshua clutched tightly onto Alex's side in fear, being only 9 years old, this whole place was worse than any nightmare.

"This is the best place to hide." Travis exclaimed while looking at the rusted building, that was apparently an antique shop.

Joshua looked at the building, then at Travis. "What's so special about this place?"

Travis smirked. "Last I was 'here', this store kept me relatively safe."

The two brothers' said nothing while following Travis into the small store.

Inside were just a rusted mirror, a few dirty boxes, and some unidentifiable objects.

"I don't understand...how does all this happen?" Alex asked.

Travis thought for a moment before answering. "It's the Order's fault all of this is happening. Them and their crazy rituals!"

"When will it go back to normal again?" Joshua asked timidly.

Travis looked down at the frightened little boy, who was holding onto Alex like his life depended on it.  
"It really depends...sometimes it changes back quickly, other times it takes longer."

Joshua frowned at Travis' comment.

Alex smiled at Joshua.  
"Don't worry buddy, its gunna be okay now, Travis knows what he's doing."

Travis laughed.

"Only coz I've been here enough bloody time's."

The three sat quietly on the rusted metal floor, waiting for the crimson stained hell to change back to normal.

Joshua leaned his head against the older Shepherd's shoulder.

The three watched in fascination as the red on the ceiling began to fall like clumps of white rain, landing lightly on the floor, restoring the original white tile.

"Bout time!" Travis stated in annoyance as the world changed back to normal.

Joshua sighed in relief as the nightmarish world went away.

The three stood slowly, and then began exiting the Antique store.

Alex looked around at the eerie town.

"Hey Travis, what's the best way to get back to Shepherd's Glen?"

Joshua looked at Alex in surprise.

"Alex, why do you want to back _there_!"

"Because Josh, I'm going to pack some of our clothes and then take you some place safe."

"The only fast way to get back there I can think of, is by driving...I can drive you both there in my truck if you would like." Travis intervened.

"If it's not too much trouble..." Alex said.

"Nah its fine, I was supposed to be on my way to Braham's anyway." Travis confirmed while walking down the cracked road.

"Alex, we can't just leave! What about Mom and Dad?" Joshua pressed.

Alex scowled. "Josh, they will be fine on their own...besides if they get worried about you, they can always call my cell phone."

That seemed to make Josh feel a little bit better.

"Okay...but where will we go?"

Alex thought for a moment.  
"I'm not sure yet, josh...but it will be far away from Shepherd's Glen."

"Alright boys, my Truck is around the corner." Travis said while fumbling in his pocket for his key's.

Joshua's face lit up in amazement at the beastly vehicle.

"Wow, your Truck is awesome!"

When the three were finally strapped up in the Truck, Travis then placed the key in the ignition, and started the Truck.

The large Truck rumbled to life, and then began driving back through the entrance of Silent Hill.

"So how come you were in Silent Hill anyway?" Alex asked while enjoying the passing view.

"Well, as stupid as it sounds, I taking the usual short cut past the Silent Hill turn off, then a guy in a weird mining suit jumped out onto the road. When I got out my Truck to go see what was the matter with him, his buddies jumped me." Travis replied with a laugh.

Alex was surprised at Travis' humour to the situation. The older man seemed as though he was used to the strange things that happen in Silent Hill.

The rest of the drive to Shepherds Glen was rather quite. Alex knew they were extremely close when they drove past the sign that read:

'Welcome to Shepherd's Glen'

"So is this your home town?" Travis asked

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"Where would you like me to drop you two off at?"

Alex gave a small smile. "Here's fine."

"Thanks heaps for you help Travis." Alex said while helping Josh out of the Truck.

"No problem Alex. Good luck" Travis smiled.

"You too." Alex replied kindly.

Joshua waved to Travis as he drove back through the entrance to Shepherd's Glen.

The two Brothers began walking through the deserted town, in search of their home.

When they arrived, Alex slowly walked in first, making sure no monster's or crazy Order member's where inside.

Both Alex and Joshua quickly ran up the creaky stairs to their bedroom.

Alex opened the door, and then walked over to the wooden dresser, grabbing a bundle of T-shirts and pants.

Joshua just stood back, observing Alex as he quickly rushed around the shared room, grabbing clothes and other objects.  
"Alex..." Joshua said timidly.

"Yes Josh." Alex said absently.

"Can I take Robbie with us?"

Alex smiled. "Of course you can take Robbie."

The older Shepherd stuffed the large pile of clothes into a large backpack, and then grunted in annoyance when he couldn't do up the zipper.

Joshua walked over and helped Alex squish the clothes into the bag.

Alex grinned in success as the zip finally closed.

"Okay...is there anything else we need to take with us?" Alex asked while sliding his arm through one of the straps on the backpack.

Joshua looked around the room, and then pointed at the bathroom.  
"Toothbrushes?"  
Alex jogged into the bathroom, and then rushed back into the bedroom while stuffing the toothbrushes into the small front pocket of the back pack.

"What about toothpaste?" Joshua asked.

"There's no more room in the bag...besides we can buy some more when we leave." Alex stated while walking over to the bunk beds.

Alex lifted up the pillow on the top bunk, and then grabbed the small black wallet from underneath it.

"This should be enough money to last a little while..." Alex exclaimed while placing the wallet in the back pocket of his jeans.

"How are we going to go anywhere?" Joshua asked while following Alex back down the stairs and into the lounge.

Alex walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a pair of car keys from a small hook on the wall.

"We will drive in Mom's car." Alex said while exiting the house.

The two boys stood idly as the garage door slowly opened.

When it had fully opened Alex and Josh walked inside the garage, and unlocked the silver car.

Joshua sat in the front passenger seat, while clutching his Robbie doll close to his chest.

Alex placed the backpack in the back passenger seats.

The older brunette then sat in driver seat, and started the car.

"Where are we going to go?" Joshua asked curiously while fastening his seat belt.

"First we will stop off at Braham's."

"But isn't that close to Shepherd's Glen?" Joshua asked.

"It's take about half an hour to get there, but once we arrive we can rest a little and then go some place further."

"Alex. Are those crazy cult people going to come after us?"

"I won't let them find us." Alex stated

"But what if-"

"Josh, just trust me...I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure you stay safe." Alex reassured.

Joshua looked at Alex; who was watching the road intently.

"Thanks Alex."

**Author's Note: Alright, that's all for chapter 9! So now the brothers are on their way out of Shepherd's glen. In chapter 10 the brother's will arrive in Braham's...will they be able to escape the horrors of the 'otherworld' or will it keep following them along with the order?**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

before I finish this off completely I just wanted to say thanks to all the fan's of this story.

PLEASE REVIEW!  



	10. Dark Days Begin

**Authors Note: Okay so this chapter won't have a tone of crazy action scene's, mainly because im saving that for next chapter...*hint* *hint*and about half of this chapter will contain joshua's perspective. so hope you all enjoy!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's

Dark Days Begin

Joshua watched as the sun slowly began to set, painting the sky a pinkie orange colour.

The younger boy leaned back in the passenger seat, listening to the song that was playing quietly on the radio.

Josh turned his head slightly left.

"How much longer until we get to Braham's?"

"About another ten minutes." Alex replied.

Joshua sighed. This car ride felt as though it had been going forever. Josh didn't understand why all of this had been happening, he wished Lillian would call and tell Alex everything was safe and that they could come home.

Joshua closed his eyes, and leaned his head on the seatbelt.

The younger Shepherd felt something lightly shaking his shoulder, but he felt too tired to open his eyes.

'Josh.'

'Josh, wake up, we're here!'

Joshua slowly opened his eyes.

"We're in Braham's?" Joshua asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah buddy." Alex replied happily while undoing his seatbelt.

Joshua yawned, and then jumped slightly when he realised Alex had already walked over to his side of the car.

Alex opened the passenger door, unclipped Joshua's seatbelt and helped the tired boy out of the car.

Joshua watched as Alex grabbed the backpack out of the back seat, and then proceeded to lock the car.

The younger Shepherd followed Alex through the quiet town, relieved at the sight of residents going about with their everyday lives.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Joshua replied.

Alex ruffled Josh's hair playfully.

"Alright we'll get something to eat at this diner. Then we can find somewhere to stay."

Joshua smiled.

"Okay."

The two boys walked into the old style diner, there weren't many people insider; only a few truckers.

Alex and Josh took a seat at a small square table.

Joshua watched as a older woman with black hair, tied in a messy bun walked over to their table.

She then asked the boys if they were ready to place an order.

Alex said both of the boy's choices; while the woman jotted it all down on a note pad, and then left with a smile.

"I can't believe its eight o'clock already!" Alex exclaimed while looked at the screen of his mobile phone.  
Joshua examined Alex's face, judging by the dark circles slightly starting to form under the older boy's eyes, he must be exhausted from everything that had happened.

Alex placed his phone on the table, and then jumped slightly when it began to ring.

The older brunette picked up the phone and placed it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Alex, it's me. Elle."

Alex scowled.

"What do you want?"

"My mother called me and said you weren't in Shepherd's Glen anymore!" Elle stated angrily.

"Oh, so your mom is trying to hunt me and Josh down huh?"

"Look. You and I both know about this crazy sacrificial stuff that's going on, so why don't you just come back and let the Order do what is needed to be done."

"Why the fuck would I let some weirdo's kill me!" Alex growled.

"Alex. I don't think you understand...if you don't come back now, they will come after you _and_ Josh."

The angry older Shepherd was about to say something, when Elle abruptly hung up the phone.

Joshua stared at Alex with a frightened expression.

"Who was that?"

Alex frowned.

"It was Elle..."

"What did she say?"

"Well, apparently Judge Holloway went looking for us in Shepherd's Glen." Alex mumbled.

"Does that mean they are going to find us!" Joshua asked quietly.

"No...I won't let that happen. As long as we keep a low profile we should be okay."

Joshua looked out the window. The sky was almost completely black, but there were still a decent amount of people driving and walking the streets.

The waitress then arrived at the table with two plates of food.

The two boys walked quietly along the sidewalk for any sign of the motel they could stay in.

"What about that place?" Joshua said while pointing at a Motel a few stores down.

Alex smiled, and then ruffled Josh's hair yet again.

"Lets go check it out."

Alex opened the white painted door of the Motel.

There was a young man at the front desk, who was reading a car magazine.

"May I help you?" The man said in a rather bored tone.

"Yeah...would you happen to have any rooms available?" Alex asked.

The man then quickly flipped open a large black book, gazing over the pages for a vacant room.

"There is only one available at the moment, with a queen sized bed."

Alex pulled an expression of discomfort.

"Are you sure there are no other rooms....maybe with separate beds?"

"Sorry, that's the only one." The man stated while closing the book.

Alex frowned.  
"Okay...we'll take _that_ one."

"Alright, how many nights do you want to stay?"

Alex thought for a moment.

"Just one night."

The man then walked over to the till.

"That comes to forty five dollars."

Alex handed the money to the man, and was then given the key to their room.

"Your room number is written on the tag hanging off your key." The man stated as the two Shepherd Boys began walking away.

"Okay thanks." Alex replied.

Joshua looked at the key.

"Alex, where did you get the money to pay for the room?"

"I just saved up all the cash I made working at the Hardware store in Shepherd's Glen."

Alex then looked at the tag dangling off the bronze coloured key, it read: room 302.

After walking up two small flights of stairs, the Shepherd Brothers finally found the room.

Alex placed the key into the small hole, and then twisted it. With a click the door became unlocked, and the two boys walked inside.

Alex felt along the wall blindly for a light switch, until finally he was able to flick the lights on.

Joshua winced slightly as the room suddenly lit up.

The room was a decent size. It had a small on suit bathroom and a large double bed. 

Alex took off his jacket and dropped it lazily on the floor.

"I don't about you kiddo but I'm beat..."

Joshua sat on the end of the bed; eyes wandering around the new surroundings.

"Alex can I grab Robbie out of the backpack?"

"Sure." Alex mumbled.

Joshua unzipped the bag, and dug through the bundle of clothes.  
The younger Shepherd smiled when he was finally met with the pink bunny ears poking through a small gap between the clothing.

When Josh turned around Alex was already in bed asleep.

Josh then grabbed his pyjamas out of the backpack, and headed toward the bathroom to get changed.

Once he was fully changed, Josh walked quietly toward the double bed.

Josh hugged his Robbie doll close to his chest, and soon after fell asleep.

**Authors Note: Thats all for Chapter 10! I know it was mainly just them finding their way around Braham's but trust me Chapter 11 is when things are going to get interesting.**

hope you all enjoyed it.

and thanks to all the readers of this story!


	11. Weight Of The World

**Authors Note: Okay so now the Order are trying to track Alex and Josh down! Also I'm not familiar with the locations around silent hill so I'm not even sure they mention a Toluca County...so please forgive me for that! I will try my best to update sooner, ive just been busy with homework and such..**

Special thanks to all the fans of this story. You are all amazing!

And PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's

Weight of the World

Alex was abruptly awoken to the sound of his cell phone ringing on the bedside table.  
It took a few seconds for Alex's mind to adjust, and then he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Alex croaked tiredly.

"Alex. It's your father..."

Alex's eyes widened in shock of the familiar voice.

"Dad? Where are you?"

"That's not important. What is important, is yours and Joshua's where current location." Adam said bluntly.

"I can't tell you that..." Alex mumbled; trying not to wake Joshua.

"Alex. It was not a request. It was an _order_!"

"What will happen if Josh and I come home?" Alex asked quietly while getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom; trying to make less noise.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Alex, it's not up to me to decide what happens anymore..." Adam said in defeat.

"The Order will sacrifice me won't they?" Alex blurted out.

"Where would you possibly get an idea like that!" Adam said; trying to cover up the truth.

"I heard you and Judge Holloway talking about it in the Church."

Adam sighed.

"Alex...The Order is already looking for you both. You can't run from them. They have already found Scarlett, and they can find you and Joshua as well.

Adam then hung up the phone.

"Damn it!" Alex muttered in frustration.

The older Shepherd walked out of the bathroom only to find Joshua standing right outside of the doorway, with his Robbie doll wrapped in one arm, and the other rubbing his sleepy eye's.

"Was that Dad?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah..." Alex replied while looking through the backpack for a change of clothes.

"What did he say!" Joshua said excitedly; as if he were expecting some good news.

Alex pondered for a moment.

"He basically said that the Order is looking for us, and that they found Scarlett."

"Oh..." Joshua mumbled disappointedly.

Alex then walked into the bathroom with his new change of clothes, and closed the door.

Joshua quickly fumbled through the backpack, and grabbed a pair of pants, and a dark grey T-shirt.

-

When both boys were changed, Alex looked at the time display on his cell phone. It read: 6:34 am.

Alex scowled at the early hour, and then swung the backpack over his shoulder, and exited the hotel.

Once outside the Hotel building, Alex couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Quick get the Shepherd kids!" an Order soldier shouted as he and his comrade ran up the street.  
"Fuck!" Alex shouted in surprise.

Alex quickly grabbed Joshua's hand and bolted for their parked car.

The older Shepherd hastily grabbed the silver car keys out of his pocket, and pressed the 'unlock' button on the mini remote.

Joshua slid into the passenger seat, along with Alex, who promptly stuffed the keys into the ignition.  
Alex pressed his foot onto the pedal, making the car move with quick speed.  
The two Order soldiers jumped out of the way as the black car veered awfully close to them.

Alex could feel his heart pounding as car drove further away from the Soldiers.

"That was a close!" Josh exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Alex breathed.

"Where are we gunna go now? Those Order guy's could be searching all over the place!" Joshua said in panic.

The younger Shepherd watched as the sign that read: 'Now leaving Braham's.' Passed the window of the passenger seat.

****Alex slowly pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Joshua's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to look for a different route." Alex mumbled while twisting around and grabbing a crinkled map from the floor of the backseat.

Joshua watched in wonder, as the older sibling examined the map intently.

The younger boy; not wanting to disturb Alex, looked out the window and watched as truckers entered the small truck stop, on the other side of the road.

Suddenly Joshua perked up.

"What is it Josh?" Alex asked curiously.

"I think I can see Travis!" Joshua exclaimed surprised.

Alex then looked in the same direction as the younger Shepherd.

"Hey, I that is Travis!" Alex smiled as he got out of the car.

"Wait up!" Joshua squeaked while rushing after his brother.

Alex walked quickly across the road toward the aged trucker.

"Travis?" Alex called.

The man took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah- Oh hey boys! What are you two doing outside of Braham's?" Travis asked casually. 

"The Order is after us!" Joshua blurted.

"Not those bastards again..." Travis said while taking another sip of his coffee.

"What's the best way to get out of Toluca County?" Alex said in a slight rush.

"Well...just keep following the road your on now, and then go down the hidden turn off. After that it's pretty straight forward." Travis said with a smile.

"Here Alex." Travis said while handing Alex a small crinkled piece of paper with his cell phone number on it.

"If they start gaining on you, give me a call."

"Okay. Thanks so much Travis, I owe you one!" Alex said while shaking Travis' hand, and then heading back to the car with Joshua by his side. 

"What's outside of Toluca County?" Joshua asked while returning once again to the passenger seat.

"Safety." Alex stated simply.

-

Joshua learned his head back against the car seat. This road felt as though it had been going forever, and it didn't look as though it was going to stop anytime soon.

"Hey Josh."

Joshua looked over at Alex.

"Yeah."

"If...those psycho's do catch us, I want you to run okay?"

"What do you mean run!" Joshua said in confusion.

"If they catch us, I want you to leave me behind and just run fast and as far as you can." Alex stated while keeping his eyes on the road.

Joshua glared at Alex for a moment.

"No...I- I can't do that Alex."

Alex clenched the steering wheel slightly tighter.

"Josh. You have to, please, for me."

Joshua averted his gaze away from the older Shepherd.

"But... what about you!"

"That's not important. But your safety is!"

The two boys said nothing for the rest of the car ride.

-

The roads were quiet; the only sound was the two boys breathing as they drove up the empty street.

Suddenly a girl in blue appeared walking right in front of the car.

Alex gasped slightly and stomped the brakes.

The car skidded lightly before coming to a complete stop.

Joshua sat eyes wide, like a deer caught in head lights.  
Alex got quickly out of the car.

When the older Shepherd arrived at the front of the car, there was no one there. No sign of any girl running across the road was apparent.

Alex then noticed a broken porcelain doll lying limply on the road.

The brunette picked up the creepy doll, examining it.

Suddenly a painful siren sounded, causing Alex to fall to his knees in pain.

Joshua slowly got out of the car, covering his ears with his hands, in some small attempt to stop the head splitting noise.

"Alex...what's happening?" Joshua said weakly.

The two boys then collapsed on the road.

**Author's Note: Well thats the end for this Chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Chapter 12 will be up sometime in the next few days, so keep an eye out. And please review, I really like knowing what you guys think!**


	12. Courage

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! In this chapter, Alex and Josh wake up after passing out on the road. Also I have included the Shepherd gun that Lillian has on her lap in the beginning of the game. Also I decided to call this chapter 'Courage' because this chapter is starting to show the courage within Josh, as silly as it may sound, but I thought it sounded good so... I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to do before this story comes to an end, but it will be a few more. Well thats really all for the authors note, please review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's

Courage

Alex slowly opened his eyes.  
Sitting upright, Alex realised he was lying in the familiar bathtub in the Shepherd house.

Alex looked around in both disorientation, and confusion at the water filled tub.

Suddenly Adam walked into the silent bathroom, and over to Alex.  
Alex opened his mouth to say something, but then closed as Adam quietly shushed him.

"Don't worry Alex, Joshua is safe now. He will be able to carry on the family name."

Alex glared at his father in confusion.

"Your sacrifice will save us all." Adam said simply.

Adam then pushed his strong arm down on Alex's neck, causing his head to go under the water.  
Alex tried to struggle against Adam's grasp but failed.

Alex could feel the water burning in his lungs as he fought for oxygen.

The brunette's conciseness was slipping away until abruptly, Adam's hand loosened off Alex's neck.

Alex jolted upright, gasping for air. The older boy stared in shock as Joshua stood holding onto Adam's arm, with tears rolling down his innocent face.

"Josh..." Alex breathed.

"Joshua, go back to your room!" Adam growled.

"No!" Joshua replied while running over to the bathtub where Alex was still regaining breath.

"Joshua, go now!" Adam ordered forcefully, while pointing toward the door.

"Shut up!" Alex intervened, while slowly stepping out of the tub.

Adam stood in shock, at Alex's outburst.

"How dare you. Both of you."

Joshua clutched tighter onto Alex's side.

"No, how dare you!" Joshua yelled.

"Joshua. You don't understand what is _really_ going on. I suggest you let me do what needs to be done." The Eldest Shepherd said, trying to control his anger.

"I know exactly what's going on!" Joshua retaliated.

There was a short silence in the room.

"Do you know what you have done?" Adam asked while looking at Alex.

"I haven't done _anything_!" Alex replied, annoyed.

"Not only have you ruined our ritual, but you have turned my son against me." Adam said accusingly.

"Don't try and pin any of this on Alex. He didn't turn me against you!" Joshua defended.

Alex looked down at his little brother; He had never seen Josh this angry before.

Adam scowled.  
"You give me no choice..."

The eldest Shepherd then exited the bathroom, and walked down the stairs.

The two boys followed slowly to the top of the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Joshua asked quietly.  
"I don't know, and I'm not sure if I want to." Alex replied while walking into the boys shared bedroom.

Alex very quickly changed into some dry clothes, and dumped the wet ones carelessly on the floor.  
"c'mon let's go!" Alex whispered as he took Josh's hand.

The two walked silently down the wooden stairs, and into the lounge.

Alex could hear his father's gruff voice coming from the kitchen.

"I wonder who Dad's on the phone to..." Alex wondered aloud.

A sudden crash was heard from the front door, as group of Order Soldiers burst through the door and into the lounge.

"Josh, run!" Alex demanded as the entrance to the lounge became surrounded.

Joshua looked at Alex in horror at the thought of leaving him behind.

"Alex, where will you go?"

The older Shepherd looked at Josh then at the approaching Soldiers'.  
"I'll find you. I promise."

The Soldiers were getting closer and closer by the second, and Alex didn't have a weapon.

The brunette scanned the room with his eyes for any form of weapon, he then noticed Lillian's sewing basket.

Alex ran quickly toward it, and grabbed an ornate Magnum Revolver that had been slightly concealed by a piece of fabric.

Alex had no idea why Lillian would have this in her sewing basket, but right now he didn't care.  
The Soldiers all stood back in horror at the weapon, as Alex pointed it at them.

"I don't want to shoot anyone, so I suggest all you asshole's stay put." Alex said as he and Josh slowly backed out of the lounge through the large kitchen doors, and out the back door.

The boys then ran straight to the back gate.  
"Damn." Alex muttered at the locked gate.

"I guess we will have to jump the fence." Alex stated.

The older Shepherd then lifted Joshua up so he could then climb over the wooden fence, and then climbed over shortly after.

The two Shepherds ran up the street.  
"Alex, Josh. Over here!" 

Both of the boys stopped.

"Who's there?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"It's me, Elle."

"What do you want?" Alex asked bluntly.  
"I know a way to stop all of this."

Alex sighed.  
"How?"

"By sacrificing you." Elle said bluntly while pulling a hand gun out of her bag.

Before either of the boys could do anything, Elle pulled the trigger on the gun, causing a loud bang to echo throughout the street.

Alex felt a strong pain in his shoulder; he then looked down and noticed a small bullet wound.

Alex grunted in pain and watched as Elle then ran off into the fog, leaving Josh and Alex alone.

The older Shepherd clutched his hand onto the wound, in some attempt to stop the bleeding.

Josh's eyes welled up with tears as he watched more and more blood come from Alex's wound.

**Authors Note: Poor Alex, everyone is trying to sacrifice him! Well that's all for Chapter 12. I will try and make another quick update. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Crimson River

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I apologize for the uber slow update, i have sooo busy with school and doing chapters for my other alex and Josh fic... so yeh i hope your all not too annoyed ^_^ I mainly wrote this just to please everyone until i start working on the ending of this story...unless you guys want to go for longer? anyways if you have any questions or anything like that do drop a message. :) Please excuse and spelling/punctuation errors; I no longer have Word on my computer which ultimately means no spell check...but i think I can manage fine without it, just thought I would give you guys the heads up! anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter! and please please PLEASE review! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's!

Crimson River

Joshua watched as trail of crimson poured from Alex's wound while they walked up the isolated street.

Alex had never been very tanned to begin with, but now he looked sickly pale.

"Everythings going to be okay Alex, where almost there." Joshua reasurred.

Shepherds Glen didn't have it's own Hospital, so the next best thing was Martin Fitch's practice.

Joshua had no idea what he was going to do when they finally got there, but hopefully something there would be able to help.

Alex clutched the ornate Magnum Revolver in his hand tightly, he could practically feel the bead of blood trailing slowly down his arm; it slightly tickled, making Alex wipe it away in slight annoyance.

The elder boy felt weak and tired, he had only started to realise how much blood was pouring down his T-shirt, staining it red instead of it original colour; grey.

Alex could feel the slight tremble in Joshua's hand as he clutched onto the older boy.

"Look, there it is!" Joshua piped will walking a tad faster to the dark looking office.

-

The metal framed door made a loud creak as Josh pushed it open. Alex braced the gun in his hand; ready for any attack.

Thankfully there was nothing.

Alex and Joshua walked past the reception desk and stopped aburptly at the sight in front of them.

There atleast six monster nurses lying dead on the floor, blood splattered across the walls and floor.

Joshua covered his nose at the foul stench of the monsters.  
"I guess we're not the only ones in here..." Alex said quietly while stepping over the bodies and into Dr. Fitch's examination room.

The elder brunette swung the door open only to be met with a shot gun pointing at him.

"Oh shit, Alex, what happened to you!" Wheeler asked while pointing his gun toward the floor.

"Elle shot me..." Alex replied.

"What the hell! why the fuck would she do that?" Wheeler asked angrily.

"Coz she has obviously turned into some kind of crazy bitch!" Alex said while rummaging through draws for supplies.

"Wheeler do you know first aid?" Joshua asked desperatly.

"Only the basic's...we need to get Alex to a Hospital."

Joshua nodded.

Alex turned to Wheeler.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

Wheeler thought for a moment.

"Well...there is a town about twenty minutes away from here, they have a Hospital there."

"You gotta car?" Alex asked tiredly while leaning on a desk.

"No...but I'm sure I can get one."

"Then lets go! We can't let Alex sit there and bleed!" Joshua exclaimed desperately.

A loud crash was heard throughout the building.

The three males stood rigidly, listening to the sounds emating from the front entrance of the building.

"What was that?" Wheeler whispered.

"The Order?" Alex guessed.

"Is there any otherway out of here?" Joshua asked quietly.

"I don't think so." Wheeler said while scanning the room.

"Quick hide!" Alex whispered frantically while taking Josh's hand, leading him to a large pantry.

Wheeler hid under a gurney which was placed against a wall in the dark corner of the room.

Alex quietly shut the wooden door, back pressed against the side of the pantry.  
Joshua was sitting inbetween Alex's knee's, considering there was barely any room inside the wooden structure.

Not long after a group of Order Soldiers slammed the door open, revealing a empty room.

Alex felt a strong need to cough, but held it back as best as he could.

"Where the fuck could the Shepherd kid have gone!" One Soldier said irritated.

"Who cares, Elle said she got a good shot...without medical attention he'll die eventually." Another Soldier replied while exiting the room.

Once it felt safe, the three climbed out from their hiding spots.

Alex finally coughed, revealing blood on his hand.

"Oh no!" Joshua said while staring at Alex's hand.

"C'mon we're getting outta here, now!" Wheeler said while rushing out the room; shotgun in hand.

Alex and Joshua followed behind.

-

It took a good few minutes, but Wheeler finally hot wired a car.

"Yes!" Wheeler smiled in excitement.

The three then got into the small car, Wheeler took the driver seat, while Alex and Joshua sat in the back.

Alex could feel the blood filling in his airways, but he didn't say anything; not wanting to upset Joshua.

The elder Shepherd began to think he may not make it through the car ride.

"I-I love you Josh...I just want you to remeber that, what ever happens." Alex said quietly. 

Joshua looked up at Alex in both confusion and fear.

"I love you too Alex."

"Your going to be okay Alex." Joshua said.

The younger boy sounded as though he were reasurring himself.

"Hopefully." Alex replied wishfully.

Joshua looked back at Alex sternly.

"No Alex, you don't understand. You _have_ to be okay, without you I-I don't know what I would do!"

Alex felt his eye's water ever so slightly from the boys kind words.

The elder leant his head back slightly, and closed his eyes.

"Alex!" Joshua said scared.

At first Alex didn't even have the energy to reply, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Yeah josh..."  
"There's blood coming from the corner of your mouth!"

Alex lifted his hand, feeling a wet trail of crimson.

"Shit!" Wheeler said, listening in on the conversation.

Alex felt dizzy.  
"We'll be at the Hospital soon Alex!" Wheeler exclaimed.

Alex felt his eyes close. He felt so tired.

"Alex please stay awake!" Joshua pressed while placing his small hand on the older boys shoulder.

Alex didn't respond, mainly because his throat was filling slowly with blood.

The Shepherd boy couldn't see anything; just darkness.

There was only one sound, but it seemed distant and with an echo.  
It sounded like Joshua...but he was sad.

**Authors Note: Well i think im going to end the chapter here...i think its more suspencful that way :p I REALLY REALLY hope you all liked the chhapter! and if you guys didnt then not to worry I shall get back into the swing of things and try and start writing more sooner. :) please review!**

from BleedingMascara23 


	14. Sunset

****

Authors Note: Okay...I'm not sure whether this will be the last chapter...I will have to decide whether i think this could be dragged further, other than that I hope everyone enjoys another instalment of this story! PLEASE REVIEW!

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's

Sunset

Alex's eyes opened slightly.

It was dark inside the car; the interior stained with blood.

Neither Josh or Wheeler were in the car. Alex slowly opened the car door, gasping slightly at the 'otherworld' surrounding him.

His wound didn't hurt anymore, and the bleeding had stopped.

"Josh!" Alex called whilst walking aimlessly in the darkness.

Ofcourse there was no reply, just distant howls and squeals of monsters.

Alex gagged ever so slightly at the random piece's of flesh that were splattered all over the metal flooring.

It was hard to tell where Alex was exactly, considering most buildings and signs were single sheets of metal standing upright.

Alex began rushing through the neverending hell; searching for something that may help him find Josh and Wheeler.

Suddenly Alex stopped walking.

dozens of small grey insects began crawling toward him, followed by the loud screeching of metal.

Alex's eyes widened in shock at the beast before him.

The body of a man, with the head incased inside a large pyramid shaped helmet.  
Pyramid Head dragged his huge sword slowly toward Alex; pushing roughly through the ever growing pile of insects while doing so.

"What the fuck is that thing!" Alex muttered while quickly backtracking away from the creature.

Alex ran into a large building.

Quickly shutting the door, Alex noticed a small light flickering from down the hall.

Following it Alex noticed someone inside the small room.

"Who's there?" Alex asked while slowly opening the bloody door.

A woman stood frightenedly against a wall in the corner of the room.  
She was quite attractive, and appeared to be a few years older that Alex.

"Stay back." The woman said quietly.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Alex reasurred.

As he got closer, Alex noticed the woman was wearing a nurse uniform, she was also had small name tag pinned to her red cardigan, it read: Lisa.

"Lisa, everything's going to be alright." Alex said calmly.

"It's too late Alex...this is what your going to become!" Lisa cried.

Alex stared at Lisa in confusion.

"What are you talking about, and how did you know my name?"

"It's too late..." Lisa mumbled.

Alex's eyes widened in shock as blood began to pour from Lisa's hairline, travelling quickly down her face and covering her white nurses dress in red.

She then began walking slowly toward Alex, her face covered in blood, her expression dead.

The Shepherd boy quickly excited the room, throwing the door shut.

He sighed in relief.

'Am I dead like Lisa?' Alex thought grimly.  
He then exited the hospital and began his aimless search outside yet again.

The Shepherd couldn't tell where he was.

But he did notice a huge pool of water in the distance.  
Running toward it, Alex realised the water was red. It reminded him of a ruby, glittering gorgeously in the dim light.

For a short moment Alex forgot where he was, and became intranced in the beauty of the red sea before him.

Then the red began to fade, and light blue began taking it's place.  
The metal grating also disapeared, leaving behing bright green grass.

Alex cringed as the pain of his wound began pounding; the bleeding also returned.

The brunette fell to his knee's in pain.

Could Alex's last moments of life be on the edge of a lake alone?

Alex tried his best to distract himself by looking at the lush garden surrounding him.

"Alex!" A familiar voice called from the distance.

The brunette smiled.

"Josh, I'm by the lake!"

The younger boy pushed quickly through the bushes and toward his older brother.

Joshua hugged Alex tightly; knowing all too well his possible fate.

"I was so worried!"

Alex tried to stay concious.  
"I'm not even sure how I got here..."  
"Where's Wheeler?"

Josh kept his arms around Alex.

"He went to go find help."  
"I really hope he finds some soon!"

Alex leant his back against a near by tree.

"Me too Josh..."

Joshua sat next to Alex, tears welling in his warm eyes.

The two sat in silence, staring at the sun set across the Lake.

Tears began flowing freely from the younger boy as he stared at the Lake. Apart of him knew he didn't want to turn and look at Alex, perhaps he just wanted to keep Alex alive around him for a little bit longer.

The younger Shepherd wished Wheeler would come back and be able to help Alex...

But if not, Josh wanted to enjoy this moment with Alex one last time.

**  
Authors Note: Awwwwww okay so before you all cry about Alexs death, i just wanted to point out that i MAY do another chapter sooo he might live. I personally thought the whole sad ending was a good way to go so please dont get too disapointed! remeber Wheeler DID go to find help so it really isnt a definate thing that Alex died...its really up for you guys to decide ;D im not sure whether i will write another chapter...but im tempted to sooo, yer it could veery well happen :) so I hope you all liked it...I guess you could say this is the end so please please PLEASE review! and I will say this ONE more time, Its not a definate thing that ALex died! so if you wnated him to live then just imagine wheeler coming back and saving Alex or something...and same kinda thing if you wanted a sad ending. hope you all liked it, i know I certainly enjoyed writing it! xx**

P.s i might make a continuation story for Not Your Homecoming... ;)

By  
Bleeding Mascara23. =3 


	15. My Immortal

**Authors Note: Okay so i know its been a VERY long time since ive even thought of updating this, but i saw so many of your fave,review and subscribe to this fic even after writing the 'final' chapter months ago! but not to worry! i have somewhat decided what i have in store for the finishing touches to this fic just to make you guys happy! hope you enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! i would love to know what you think of this!**

My Immortal

Joshua couldn't do it.  
He couldn't dare face his brother, not now, not when that would mean having to accept the fact he could be very well dead.

"Alex..." Joshua whispered, hoping,praying Alex would respond.  
But he got nothing.

The little brunette let his head fall into his hands softly and sobbed, tears falling wildly from his tired eyes.

"I-I can't lose him, _please_ don't take him away!" Joshua shouted to the heavens wishing someone would hear him.

-

Wheeler rushed frantically through the woods trying to make his way to the main street to get to the Police Station only about five minutes away.

"There he is!" a strangers voice called from a distance.

Wheeler made haste trying to escape his predators, but no matter how fast he tried to run he could hear them advancing more and more.

"What a pleasant suprise finding you here." Judge Holloway said whilst stepping out from behind from greenery; a 44. magnum in hand.

"You ought to be ashamed..." Wheeler muttered, his anger quite aparent.

"Me? ashamed? you can't possibly be serious! _I_ am the one whom has taken action and saved us all!" Margaret roared.

"What a load of bullshit!"

With that Judge Holloway pulled the trigger of her magnum, placing a clean shot into Wheelers right leg.

"Take him back to Shepherds Glen." She ordered as some Order soldiers began to handcuff Wheeler.

"What about the Shepherd kid?" One of the Soldiers asked.

Margaret smiled lightly. "Not to worry, I'll make sure he is taken care of..."

And with that she began walked the direction Wheeler had left from.

-

Joshua curled himself into a ball while he sobbed. He couldn't take it anymore, everything he has knew was ruined, his own father had tried to kill his older brother, and now Alex was most likely gone forever.  
He wouldn't be able to live on without Alex, he was his bestfriend, they had a bond stronger than any kid he had met at school.

Slowly sitting up, the young boy looked at the figure next to him.

Alex's eyes were closed, his skin pale and cold. Joshua grabbed his hand; clasping it with his own.

He wasn't ready to give up, he had to see if Alex was still there at all.  
Very gently Josh shook Alex's shoulder whilst whispering his name.

Josh did it one more time, and much to the childs suprise Alex began to stir lightly.

Josh's eyes widened, his mouth openening into a massive smile.

"Alex your alive!"

The elder Shepherd squinted at the light burning his eyes.

"J-Josh why are you crying buddy?" Alex whispered weakly.

Joshua could tell Alex had been shot in the shoulder, so if he got medical attention soon he could be saved.

"Nevermind. Come on Alex we are going to the Hospital now." Joshua ordered, trying to sound strong while helping his sibling up from the grass.

Slowly Alex stood, his legs shaky as Joshua helped him steady.

The two then began to set off into the woods hoping they would find the main street where help would be available.

Josh looked warily around at the eerie bushland. There was hardly a sound to be heard other than the call of birds in the trees above.

"Wait, I think I heard something!" Alex whispered in slight panic as he darted his eyes around the trees.

Joshua stood still trying to listen for any form of noise.

"Fuck, run!" Alex pressed as he tried his best to run through the woods; with Joshua in hand.

"What did you see Alex?" The younger Shepherd asked while being lead deeper into the woods.

"They weren't close, but I saw some figures back there." Alex said while concentraiting on a means of escape.

'Bang!'

Joshua cringed slightly as a gunshot sounded through the trees.

"Shit! come on Josh!" Alex yelled, trying to usher his brother into moving faster.

'Bang!'

Joshua covered his ears with his hands at the loud sound, shock plastering his face as he realized what had happened...

This shot had actually hit the target.  
Alex clutched the right side of his chest, blood seeping from the newly formed wound.

Joshua rushed up to his elder sibling, noticing that his brothers face was rather calm for a change.

"Alex, shit!" Joshua cursed as he tried to tend to the wound.

Blood covered his tiny hands as he tried to fix his broken brother.

"Josh..."

Alex faced the ground.  
The little brunette kept frantically trying to fix the bleeding hole.  
"Josh, just stop okay..." Alex whispered as he grabbed his younger brothers hands and removed them from his wound.

"B-but I have to fix it... I have to fix it!" Joshua cried somewhat hysterically now, the boys body shaking lightly with terror.

"You can't...let's keep going." Alex said calmy; knowing all too well his fate.

They slowly began to walk forward, trying to lose the person who had shot Alex.

The elder Shepherd stopped walking, his body crumbling down to the dirt ground below.

Alex rested his back against a tree then he wrapped himself in his arms as he began to feel uncontrollably cold.

Joshua watched as tears began to roll from Alex's eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." The elder whispered, his voice somewhat raspy.

"What for?" Josh sniffled.

Alex clutched tighter at the wound.  
"I'm sorry for treating you so bad at times when we were younger. For always getting mad at you for no reason because I was simply jealous of you."

"I love you Josh, don't ever forget that." Alex continued.

Joshua sobbed loudly this time. He hung his head as his shoulder sunk, his brown hair covering his eyes.

Alex began coughing and struggling for air as blood filled his throat.

Joshua held Alex's hand as Alex began to suffocate from the blood filling his lungs.

They may have been lucky earlier, but now they were not. It was very real, Alex was going to die and they both knew it.

The pair sat in silence as blood began dribbling out of Alex's mouth.

Joshua sobbed more as he witnessed the crimson liquid poor from his mouth uncontrollably.

Alex began to close his eyes lightly as he embraced what was coming for him.

The younger Shepherd had no idea what to do now. He certainly was not going to leave Alex here alone dead or alive. The child was crying so hard he vision was blurred completely by his tears.

"Well, clearly my accuracy has improved." Judge Holloway stated smoothly as she walked up to the two brothers.

Joshua didn't avert his gaze from Alex, whos head was facing downward as blood slowly dribbled from his mouth and down his extremely pale skin.

"You bitch. You fucking _bitch_!" Joshua roared.

Margaret was slightly shocked at the childs vicious outburst.

"Where on earth did you learn such foul language?"

Joshua looked over at her with a furious look.

"I learnt it from my brother you crazy bitch!"

The boy then continued to hysterically sob.  
"How facinating...Anyway, come now Joshua, I shall take you home to your Mother and Father. They are extremely worried."

Joshua stood.  
"Get the hell away from me!"

At this moment the younger resembled something like a cat stuck in a corner.

'Maraget, get out of there! We saw a police car pull up near the forest entrance when we leaving to take Wheeler back.' A voice spoke through Judge Holloways radio.

"I'll be leaving shortly." She responded before putting the radio away.

forcefully Maragaret placed handcuffs around Joshua wrists before dragging his roughly back through the woods.

Joshua tried to protest but his attempts failed.

-

Quickly Judge Holloway shoved Joshua in the back of her car and proceeded to drive away.

Joshua spent the whole trip sobbing with his head leant against the window of the car.

The younger Shepherd knew they were getting close to home when he saw the sign for the Silent Hill turn off.

Joshua was thrown forward slightly as the car came to sudden stop.

"What on earth was that?" Margaret gasped as she proceeded to get out of the car and examine the road.

Looking through the windscreen, Joshua noticed a doll on the road, similar to the one he had seen with Alex that time back in Brahams.

Quickly Joshua made a break for it, dashing out of the car and climbing over the guard rails on the side of the road.

He could hear Margaret chasing after him, but being fueled by adrenaline Joshua ran with all he could to escape her.

He nearly tripped various times over rocks and other earthly things, but still the Shepherd boy managed to get away all thanks to that strange ghostly girl.

After about ten minutes of running to nowhere Joshua noticed a small wooden cabin in the distance.

Relief coursed through the child as he rushed towards the small means of safety.

Because of the handcuffs Josh had to pound on the door with both of his hands.

The wooden door creaked open.  
"Can I help you?" The home owned asked. She was a woman of around mid fourties with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh my gosh, dear why are you handcuffed what happened?" The stranger said in shock at the child before her.

Joshua stood there as tears rolled down his youthful cheeks.

"Please call the Police or something, I'm being chased and my brother he-" Joshua choked on the last part, his body wracking with sobs.

"I'll call them right away. Please come inside!" The woman insisted as she lead the young Shepherd inside her home.

Josh hoped he would never have to step foot in that forsaken town again. And most importantly he had no clue how he would go on without Alex, but where ever he was, Josh hoped he would see Alex again one day.

**Authors Note: OH MY GOSH! I FINISHED THIS STORY! haha so yeah im not sure if this was a good finale...but thats why since this is the final chapter i would hope you would all leave me LOTS of reviews! it was so much fun writing this super long ass story! and i loved all the feedback you guys posted so thankyou all for reading and keeping up to date even with my slack timing of updates. please let me know if you liked this ending and such as im worried you guys may dislike it :\ thanks so much for reading! 3 x**

**I shall post some More Than a Memory chapters shortly so if your a fan of that story then stay tuned ;D**

xox thanks for everything guys please review! 


End file.
